Miraculous Valhalla
by Hong-gui
Summary: He is the son of a viking chieftain with a taste of adventure and freedom from the life he is forced to live, but that all changes when he is given a magic ring that is said to give him the power of the gods, for three years he had never faced a foe that could conquer him, until a young shield maiden came along and unknowingly conquered his wild heart
1. Chapter 1: New beginigs

(A/N: This is Ladybug and Cat Noir if they had bin vikings if you like it great comment on it, if not keep it to yourself thanks! This was an author note left by my brother who is the official author of this fanfic as he didn't want to start up his own page on this sight so please don't hate me or get mad at the rude message please he just doesn't take crap from other people and doesn't tolerate trolls either so please don't troll his work or else I'll have to pay for it. Okay enjoy.)

Teaser chapter: The Fire Giant Surt was casting fire all over the village and the forest. Ladybug jumped throwing her flail to the top of the watch tower on the cliff. Cat Noir soon followed her landing at her side then asked. "What's the plan My Lady?"

Ladybug was about to speak when Surt slashed his sword at the tower. In that moment Cat Noir dropped his sword. Then the tower fell over the cliff. One single post was over the edge just enough that it was holding. Ladybug's flail had caught a hold just as her left hand caught Cat's. She tried to pull them both up but the timber started to crack as it burned and their added weight was too much for it to hold. Cat looked at the post flexing and then his Lady. Then he saw how hard she was trying to save them. In his heart he knew what had to be done so he spoke the most pain filled words he had ever had to say. "My Lady look at me." Ladybug looked down his voice was firm and his eyes were locked.

"Cat?" She said with confusion.

"You know it won't hold and you can't get us both up and Surt still needs to be stopped." Cat went on, "I once said I would do whatever it took to protect you," She began to hear a bit of pain in his voice. "And I meant every word of it." He then grabbed her wrist with his right hand.

"Cat what are you doing?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

Cat gave a half smile. "I want you to see the man under the helm. If this is to be our last goodbye." He said calmly. "Claws in."

Ladybug was in shock as she stared down upon the face of the man she loved. "Adrien?" She said as a mixture of shock and confusion washed over her.

He smiled back up at her as he replied. "Hello My Lady."

Tears started to form in her eyes, then Adrien started again. "You know what I have to do."

She cut him off. "Adrien NO!"

He came in again. "MY LADY IT HAS TO BE YOU! You can change him back, but only you can, not me!"

She tried again to sway him. "But I ?"

He stopped her. "My lady your stronger than you think that is what made me Love you from the very first time I saw you. Both sides of you." He pulled his left hand out of her grasp. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Adrien NO! Adrien please hold on." She pleaded as she gazed down at him.

His lips tried to hold a smile but his eyes showed how his heart was breaking not from fear, but the fact how much he was hurting her. His last words to her were. "Goodbye Marinette." He opened his hand and fell down hundreds of feet, toward the flames embrace.

Ladybug screamed as she bore witness to him falling to his death. "ADRIEN! ADRIEN! ADRIEN! ADRIEN!"

Chapter 1: The beginning

On a lonely shore far to the north a fair haired young man stares out into a calm sea, the cold wind blew through his long golden hair, Adrien Agreste was the Viking Chieftain son and next in line for the Throne on this day he would start his quest but in truth it was only an excuse to gain his freedom. "Sir…" One of his men said. "We will set sail as soon as you say."

Adrien replied as he kept his gaze locked on the horizon. "Very good I will be there soon." As the young man turn around behind him stood an elderly druid, he was draped in a brown cloak and hood with a long gray beard protruding out just under his hood.

"Greetings young lord…" The old man spoke with a mystic tone. "I hear you and your crew are to depart this day."

Adrien simply replied. "Yes, what of it?"

The old man simply smiled and said. "A journey such as the one you seek to take may hold many dangers, dangers that may prove to be your down fall."

"Then may I go to Valhalla where the brave may live free forever." Adrien replied as he began to walk away, only for the druid to halt him.

"Wait, just a moment." He said in the attempt to persuade him in suffering a few more words. "What if I told you that I had a gift for you that would make you as strong as a god?"

Adrien paused for a moment and said back uninterested. "I'd call you a fool old man. Such power only exists in legend."

The druid then chuckled and said. "It is always the young who are the real fools."

Adrien cocked an eye brow and asked. "What is that supposed to mean? Speak sense."

The druid then reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box decorated with strange runes his eyes did not recognize. "Put this on and you will have the strength of Mjolnir, able to level mountains and destroy anything in your path with but a touch. With this relic you will become the very embodiment of destruction itself."

Adrien was about to simply turn and walk away but for some odd reason he felt drawn to the box, hesitating no longer he graciously took the box and opened it revealing inside a small black ring, on a flat round surface there rested a small print of a cat's paw shown by green gemstones. Adrien then picked up the ring and asked. "How will a simple trinket give me the power of the gods?" But as soon as he looked up the druid was gone, he'd simply vanished without so much as a trace. Adrien then looked toward the heavens wondering if this was a trick set upon him by Loki, or a gift from Odin. In the end curiosity got the better of him and he decided to risk it. He took the ring and placed it upon his finger, then out of nowhere a sphere of green light with black flecks emanating off of it emerged from the ring and startled Adrien slightly. "Thor's beard, what sorcery is this?!" He cried, as the sphere slowly turned into a small black cat looking creature which simply floated in the air, his head seemed far too large to be supported by his own body, he had two long whiskers on either side of his head and one on the very top of his head, he slowly began to open his eyes and only one word came out at the top of his lungs.

"CHEEEEEEEEESE!" To which Adrien replied with utter confusion.

"Pardon?" The small floating cat then narrowed his eyes and flew up to Adrien's face and just shouted.

"What? Are you that thick headed or has mankind reverted back to using your own crap to make artwork? I…NEED…CHEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" He then slowly began to pant as he'd used up all his breath just to utter that final phrase.

Adrien had no idea of what to make of this small creature which he assumed was some kind of imp. "And why would I give you cheese for screaming in my face? You…strange little creature?"

"You see that ring on your finger?" The small cat asked back. Adrien looked at his hand and nodded his head yes, then the cat continued. "Let me break it down for you…you want the power to destroy things correct? No cheese for me…equals no power for you, okay mutton brain?"

"Mutton brain? Why you little…" Just as Adrien was about to draw his sword and slice this small annoying creature into pieces he paused for a moment and asked. "Wait…are you saying that I need you in order for this ring to work?"

"Well look who's finally starting to get it, yes genius that's exactly what I'm saying." It replied with a lot of sass. "Now fork over the cheese or hit the road Jack and don't come back."

Adrien simply stared at the little cat creature and said with confusion. "My name is Adrien actually."

"Well good for you, you know your own name. Now are you gonna give me cheese or do I have to go and find a new master who will feed me when I ask him to?" It replied as it crossed it's arms and glared at him.

Adrien then glared right back and said with a stern voice. "If you keep talking to me like that I'll just chuck this ring into the ocean."

"Go ahead, because as soon as you do you'll be right back to where you started buddy, standing next in line to become the chieftain of your tribe, and it will only be after a few months too I guarantee it." The little cat replied just as firm.

It was in that moment that Adrien froze, he then asked with a sheepish tone. "A few months? Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'm fifty thousand years old. I happen to be friends with an oracle, a very powerful oracle too, and she says that if you don't accept me and my ring then you'll simply fall flat on your over privileged face and you'll have no choice but to come back to daddy and take your place as the new chief of the tribe." The cat replied firmly.

Adrien then began to shudder with fear, he'd heard stories about oracles and their gift of seeing the future, and if what this cat said was to be believed then he'd lose his freedom just as soon as he'd gotten it. He then looked at the cat and asked. "So if I take you with me, and provide you with cheese, you promise me that you'll give me all the power I need?"

"All the power you need and more if that's what it takes. Just make sure that you keep me fed and I'll make sure to keep you powered up. Oh…and make sure that it's camembert cheese thank you."

"You'll get whatever I have on the ship, this is a raiding ship not a feasting hall." Adrien replied aptly.

The cat just groaned and said. "Fine, but if you ever come across any camembert it's mine got it?"

"You've got a deal…whatever your name is." Adrien replied as he extended his index finger and thumb for a suitable hand shake for this creature.

Which he had accepted his friendly gesture and finally introduced himself. "Name's Plagg, the kwami of destruction."

"You're a what?" Adrien asked as he had never heard such a word before.

Plagg just sighed and said. "Long story short I'm a mystical creature that grants powers just roll with it."

Adrien saw no reason to question him further, or waste anymore time as it would seem that some how the sun had risen even higher than he'd anticipated it would, so he began to run as fast as he could back to his ship with Plagg hidden inside of his black fur tunic. As soon as he'd arrived to the dock he saw both his crew and his men were ready to go. "Are we ready to set sail Sven?" Adrien asked as he gave his ship a quick look over.

"Ay captain, the anchor is weighed and the crew is ripe and ready to go." His first mate Sven replied with a fist clenched and placed over his heart in a salute. "Just give the word and we'll be off sir."

Adrien then looked over to his crew and gave them a quick look, he simply walked by them as they all stood in a line and stared forward as he just walked by them, he wasn't entirely impressed by the look of his crew nor was he disappointed, he simply needed able bodied men to work his ship. "You're far from perfect, but at least you're not a complete mess of shit, you'll all do, but I want to make one thing clear, on this ship you do as I say when I say it and you won't ask any questions, if I say jump you jump, if I say fight you fight, if I tell you to do anything then you'd best do it the first time without complaint, any objections?"

His new crew all slammed their fists onto their chest and shouted in unison. "AY-AY!"

He and his crew began to load up the ship with the last of the rations for the long journey ahead of them. The sea was calm with the northern breeze at their backs Adrien looked out to see his next life where ever it could be. Then he saw something that froze him, an enemy ship on the horizon. Then at the top of his lungs he bellowed. "Enemy ship off the Port bow. All hands on deck, to arms, it's death or glory boys!"

Plagg then floated up to Adrien's shoulder and said with a very snarky tone. "Well it will either be death or glory for your men, you however will survive, according to the oracle. Oh and unless you want an arrow in your eye you might want to raise that shield of yours." Adrien quickly turned around and saw a volley of arrows flying toward him, he yelped as he quickly lifted up his shield and blocked the attack, some of the arrows flew in so fast that they had enough strength to punch right through to the other side. "See…I am useful to you."

Adrien then glared at Plagg and growled. "You know you'd be a lot more useful to me if you would grant me those powers you were talking about before."

"Well I was **gonna** do that before but a **certain **someone was being a bitch instead of feeding me cheese like he was **supposed** to do when I was released from the ring." Plagg fired back with sass. Adrien then narrowed his eyes, reached around for his lower back and pulled out a bag filled with cheese then held it over the side threatening to drop it into the brine. "No don't drop it!" Plagg cried in protest.

"Then tell me what I need to do you little monstrosity or I'll just dump it all out right in front of you." Adrien declared as he faked loosening his grip.

"Okay-okay, all you have to do to get the power to activate is say Plagg claws out, and to activate your secret weapon all you have to do is say cataclysm." Plagg announced as he feared for the worst that Adrien would drop the bag of cheese overboard.

"Good, your actually doing your job, now here's your smelly prize." Adrien then tossed the bag at Plagg, it collided with him sending him to the deck of the ship, Plagg then emerged from under the bag and opened it wide and gasped with delight as he saw the bag was filled with his very favorite cheese.

"Camembert!" He cried as he dove head first into the bag and began to gorge himself upon the decadent treats.

"FOCUS!" Adrien cried as he reached into the bag and pulled out the self proclaimed kwami and forced him to listen to him. "We have bigger problems then your tiny stomach right now so let's get to work."

"But I haven't finished eating yet and I haven't eaten in over fifty years?" Plagg wined just before Adrien shouted in his face with annoyance.

"YOU CAN EAT MORE LATER, PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" The kwami was sucked into the ring as a flash of green had covered his body with black armor, leather with chain mail stitched into cover his chest leather boots and pants to match a fur cape that came down to the middle of his back, with a metal helmet with green eyes that covered all but his mouth with metal pieces shaped like ears with a sword on his side. These weren't the only things that had changed, he felt stronger, faster, even more agile. "Amazing…" He voiced as he simply began to admire his new suit of armor. "The druid was right, but I'll need a name that suits this look, so from now on when I am in this armor I shall call myself…Cat Noir of the northern seas."

"This is a message to whom ever is the captain of this floating turd…" One of the pirates, the captain to be specific, began to declare his ultimatum. "You will surrender all your goods to us, you will serve us as members of my crew, you will thank me for my mercy after words and…"

Then out of nowhere a very confident voice interrupted him. "And you'll blow wind out of your ass and sail away with your tails tucked between your legs like the cowards you are because your all about to see what it's like to challenge someone who has more skill and power than you do."

Both the pirates and Adrien's crew all simply stared at the black armored figure simply standing on the railing of the ship walking with his sword over his shoulders. The pirate captain then shouted back to him. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Cat simply smiled and said as he turned his head toward his new enemy. "In a word…destruction, but you may refer to me as Cat Noir, the greatest warrior of the northern seas." What happened next Cat did not anticipate; both the pirates and his own crew began to laugh at him. That was not at all what I was going for, he thought to himself. "Very well then, let's try this then." He then leveled his sword at the mast of the enemy long ship, and with a single thought the blade magickly extended straight into the mast more than twenty feet away. In and instant the laughter stopped as the ship's mast began to buckle and crash to the deck below, Cat then turned to his crew and saw that his performance had cause all of them to go slack jawed. With a smirk he said. "What's wrong men? Don't recognize the greatness of your own captain when he stands before you?"

"Captain?" One of his crew uttered as they were dumbstruck with disbelief. "How is this even possible?"

"I thought I made it very clear not to ask any questions." He replied as he retracted his sword and pointed it to the deck of his own ship and propelled himself toward the enemy vessel, he landed on the deck of the ship and asked the captain jokingly. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission…DENIED YOU DAMN CAT!" He replied as he swung a morning star mace at his head. Cat simply ducked under his attack and delivered a swift kick to his abdomen then performed a backflip and kicking him in the chin.

"That's Cat Noir to you my friend." Cat replied just before he quickly turned to see another Viking rushing at him with a spear aimed right for his chest, Cat simply stepped to the side then sliced off the head of the spear and bashed the pommel of his sword into the Viking's face, then he turned back to the pirate captain just as he began to swing his morning star at him again, only this time Cat simply blocked his blow and engaged him in combat. Sparks flew as their steel clashed, the pirate barely had time to react as he quickly found that his opponent was much faster than he'd anticipated. The pirate began to worry for himself as he had never fought a foe quite like Cat Noir before.

"How are you this good?" The pirate asked as he and Cat found themselves in a deadlock.

Cat simply smiled and said. "Well it comes with the territory when your raised in the manner I was. Ever sense I was a child I trained for a moment like this." Cat then gripped onto his opponent's wrist then somersaulted backwards and tossed the pirate over his head and into some of his crewmen. "I don't know about you guys but I have a feline the odds of you guys winning this are purrrtty slim."

As the captain slowly rose from the deck of his ship he began to grit his teeth and shouted. "A thousand gold pieces to the man who brings me his head!" This usually would motivate his men into rushing and killing a foe that their captain found annoying, but for once his men were far too afraid to stand against the likes of Cat Noir, and both he and Cat could see that.

"Hmm…seems to me that your men are ' fur' too scared of me, but I can't say that I blame them. I've been given power from the gods themselves, making me the most powerful mortal alive." He quipped as he leaned on his sword like a cane with his chin resting on the pommel and one foot crossed behind the other.

"All of you KILL HIM! OR I'll kill you all myself!" The captain ordered as he shoved a couple of his crew towards Cat Noir, Cat smirked as he readied himself for battle again.

"Captain…" Sven called out to him from across the water. "Do you require assistance?"

Cat simply waved him off and said with a high level of confidence. "Nah, I got this." He then lifted up his sword and blocked an incoming battle axe, then he pushed his sword up into the hook of the axe head and with force he pulled the axe out of it's owner's hands then he spun around on one foot and kicked him off the deck of the ship itself into the briny deep below, he quickly ducked down just as another pirate swung a sword at him while his back was turned, then in an instant Cat quickly lunged his sword backwards delivering a well placed blow to the Viking's chest piercing his heart, killing him instantly. After he pulled out his sword he then hopped to the side and engaged in combat with two more pirates, he leapt and ducked as he dodged each attack one by one until he was forced into a corner, just before the two pirates lunged forward with a killing blow Cat quickly extended his sword into the deck propelling him upward just high enough to evade the blow, then with the momentum he'd picked up from projecting himself into the air he pulled his sword out of the deck and spun into a barrel roll while holding the sword at his side slicing through both the swords of the pirates, once he'd landed with grace he then swung his blade and decapitated both pirates in an instant.

"Fire the ballista!" The pirate captain ordered to his crew as they took aim at Cat with a rather large ballista with an equally large bolt loaded into the shaft. Cat then lowered the upper half of his body as he ran forward toward the ballista at top speed, and also discovering that he was much faster than he was before, just as the ballista fired Cat then leapt into the air and landed on the shaft of the bolt then continued to run forward as the bolt was in midflight, as he came to the end of the bolt he continued to run onto the ballista itself and ran straight toward the shooter of the ballista, once he'd gotten close enough he then spun on his heel into a crouched position and slashed the shooter's throat with one swift slash of his sword. He then leapt into an air born barrel role and slashed the handles of the ballista off as he landed with grace. "You're a tenacious one I'll give you that." The captain began to spout to his new foe who it would seem was untouchable by any of his men. "But not even you can overcome all of us at once." All the pirates then began to surround Cat and level their weapons at him.

Cat simply smiled and said. "I guess you're not fully convinced yet, let me show you. CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir then lifted up his hand and just like magic little black bubbles began to float around his hand. "Apparently I can destroy anything I touch…like…this entire ship for example."

Cat then hovered his hand over the railing of the ship as if he was actually going to touch the ship and destroy it, up until the pirates all started to cry out in a panic for him to stop, all except the captain who simply said. "Are you all this dense? So he's a skilled fighter that doesn't mean he's acquired any abilities from the gods. I'll bet anything that he's bluffing."

Cat simply grinned devilishly and said. "I'll take your bet sir, hope you know how to swim." Without another word Cat plopped his hand onto the rail of the ship and in an instant the chaos began to unfold as the wood of the ship began to rot and disintegrate into nothing but splinters.

The pirates barely had time to register the fact that their ship was disintegrating into nothing more than driftwood, before the ship was fully deteriorated into nothing Cat quickly gave a mocked salute and extended his sword propelling him back to his own ship. As soon as he did the hull of the ship began to collapse in on itself and water began to rush inside of what was left of the ship with the pirates sinking into the brine below. As the pirates began to struggle and splash about Cat Noir and his crew simply stood and laughed at their dilemma as they desperately tried to keep their heads above the water. A few of them even began to plead for their rivals to save them from what they'd feared were sharks in these waters.

Feeling merciful Cat ordered his men to help the pirates aboard but also cautioning them not to try anything funny otherwise they'd be thrown back into the drink. As they tied up the last of the pirates and put them down below in the brig the captain started ranting on about how their quarrel wasn't over and that he'd have his revenge upon Cat Noir for making him look like such a fool in front of all his men, until Adrien, who was now de-transformed back to his normal self gagged him just so he and his men, and of course the rest of their prisoners, could get some sleep through the long night. It wasn't until after Adrien had turned the pirates over to an allied village to have them properly sentenced for their crimes upon the high sea that Adrien and his crew discovered this particular pirate's nickname was Loud mouth Louie, not only was he famous for being a savage cut throat but he was also louder than a thunder clap when he wanted to be and had enough words to fill more than two barrels, which was another reason why they had to gag him, also that there was an outstanding bounty for him and his crew up to five hundred thousand gold pieces and fifty barrels of the finest mead in the region provided by the local Jarl himself. That night Adrien and his crew celebrated their victory and their first successful fight against a group of seasoned pirates, they spent a small sum of their loot on fresh meat which they had roasted and devoured like a pack of ravenous dogs, but while his crew all sat and made marry in the tavern Adrien was int the midst of learning more about his new trinket which clearly had more to it than it appeared to have, Plagg also revealed to Adrien that this harmless looking ring was actually a mystical piece of jewelry known as a miraculous which was said to be thousands upon thousands of years old. The more that Adrien learned about his power the more questions he found he had which he felt he needed answered. Of course Plagg was happy to answer every last question he had, or at least he would be after he was done stuffing his face.

Adrien was sat in the captain's quarters of his long ship with a plate of fresh cooked mutton, two slices of bread, camembert cheese for Plagg mostly, olives and a tankard of warm mead. He sat with his kwami simply watching him stuff an unreasonable amount of cheese down his throat as he waited for him to finish eating so he could have more of his questions answered. "I swear the only creature in the nine realms that could rival your appetite would have to be Jormungandr." He declared as he watched in amazement that such a small creature could eat so much but not be even close to sated.

Plagg then looked over to his owner, swallowed and said. "For your information when it comes to eating I've got every body beat, if you were to pit me up against all the honored fallen in the halls of Valhalla I bet you I could win hands down." He then turned back to eating his cheese, the sent of which was enough to make Adrien's nose turn up.

"Of all the things for you to want to eat why did it have to be this fowl smelling cheese?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well if you want to keep this power coming then stinky cheese is the deal my friend." Plagg replied as he popped another wedge in his mouth.

Adrien simply rolled his eyes as he returned to his dinner. "So…" He began to ask with his mouth full of mutton. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the old man who gave me your ring would you?"

Plagg swallowed again and replied. "I'm sorry my friend, but I am forbidden to speak of the master, sorry."

"The master? Is that what you call him?" Adrien asked with a raised brow as he took notice of that small but important detail.

Plagg then nodded his head and said. "Yes, but that's all I'm at liberty to say at the moment, if you want to learn more then you're on your own."

Adrien sighed as he came to realize that this was going to bother him for quite some time, he had hoped that Plagg would've been at least a little more helpful than this. But now that he had the power he needed to complete his self-given task successfully he wouldn't complain too much about it. Adrien's mind then traveled back to an argument that he'd had with his father just two weeks before leaving his village.

Two weeks ago…

Adrien began to make his way up the stairs to the shield hall of which the entire village would enjoy a warm meal when the need suited them, but Adrien was not in the mood for a hearty meal at this moment he was enraged to be told by his nursemaid Natalie that his father had made a critical decision regarding his son's future without his knowledge or consent involving the only daughter to the chieftain of a neighboring island. "Adrien please your father is only doing what's best for you." Natalie said trying to calm him down from his fit of rage as she stood in his way.

But Adrien had decided that he'd had enough and bellowed at her in the loudest voice he cold muster. "IF I'M OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE A WIFE THEN I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" He pushed past her and kicked open the doors to the hall and marched toward his father who sat on his throne kicking over chairs in a blind rage, eighteen years of obedience had finally taken it's tole, he had decided that he'd had enough. "FATHER!" He bellowed rattle the very timbers of the hall as if he were Thor himself.

Gabriel simply sighed resting his head on his fist as he seemed uninterested in what ever fit his son was in. "Can this wait Adrien…" He said hardly paying attention.

But rather than the usual submissive performance from him Adrien responded with a very aggressive, vicious… "NOW!" As he grabbed a near by table and flipped it over spilling all it's contents onto the floor.

Gabriel then stood with an angry scowl on his face and began to address his son. "Really, was that necessary?" He asked bluntly.

"You tell me old man!" Adrien roared back with a fiery rage in his eyes and venom in his voice.

Gabriel then lifted his hand as if to tell everyone else to leave the hall, his subjects did so without hesitation as they all knew that this would turn ugly fairly quickly if it hadn't already. "Adrien, why are you acting like a child?" He asked his son with clear disapproval of his behavior.

Quick as a whip Adrien snapped. "Why are you treating me like one?!"

"What ever this is about just spit it out I'm not interested in playing games with you." Gabriel stated his annoyance.

Adrien then shouted as he picked up a spilt tankard and threw it at his father just missing his head. "This isn't A GAME! You're trying to tie me down to some southern whore who I don't even know!"

"That's what this is about? Your marriage into the Rossi clan?" Gabriel asked twice still sounding annoyed with his son for disturbing him.

"It's more than just that!" Adrien added with rage. "From the day I could hold a sword you've forced me to train day in and day out and I've never even been on a field of combat! How am I supposed to lead when I've never even tested my steal?! Let alone lead a family!"

"We've been over this Adrien…" Gabriel began to shout only for his son to cut him off.

"NO…" He shouted. "I'm a man now, I can make my own decisions and I've decided that I'm taking a man's quest, and I'm not coming back until I've decided I've had my fill." Adrien then turned away from his father and stormed back towards the door.

"Adrien I forbid it!" His father spat.

Adrien stopped for a brief moment only to shout back. "Blow it out your horn!" Then he continued onward back to his room where he began to pack his garments and a few weapons.


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen hearts

(A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter and teaser note that the teaser is in a much later chapter so you will have to wait for but if you like what you are reading me and my brother will be happy to hear from you. Now stolen hearts is about Cat and Marinette aka Ladybug who will be making her big debut and confront the irritating tomcat but undenounced to her he falls head over heels for her and later Marinette will fall head over heals for Adrien, now who didn't see that coming?)

Chapter 2: Stolen hearts

Three years later Adrien, or rather Cat Noir had made quite a name for himself as he sailed, fought, pillaged and plundered other tribes he found worthy of raiding, but no matter how many foes he fought or how much loot he plundered he never felt satisfied for himself, he felt as though something was missing from his endeavors. "Well looks like we pulled off another successful job, nice work kid your really getting the hang of this." Plagg congratulated his owner as he sat atop a pile of gold coins and gems eating a wedge of camembert. But all Adrien did in response is sigh as he slumped into his cot looking somewhat depressed as he just stared at the wall. "What's the matter kid? You look like something that I dragged in." Plagg joked trying to get his owner to crack a smile.

But it was no use as he simply payed it no mind. "Plagg, I think something is missing." He said as he took one look around the room.

"Like what?" Plagg asked with slight confusion mixed with annoyance. "You have literally more gold than you know what to do with, so what could you possibly need that you don't already have?"

"That's the problem, I don't know." Adrien replied as he laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling boards over his head.

Plagg just groaned and said. "You are a riddle, and a total buzz kill."

Adrien perked up his head and asked with confusion. "I'm a what?"

"I don't know it's something the oracle says to people who ruin other people's good moods, says it's apart of getting drunk off your ass." Plagg admitted as he finished off his cheese.

"And you say I'm the riddle?" Adrien asked finally allowing a smirk to curl onto his face. "You're the one who's stuffing that foul smelling blob down your greedy gullet all day."

"This coming from a guy who disembowels people for fun on a weekly basis?" Plagg countered as he raised an eye brow.

"What ever you say you little freak of nature." Adrien replied as he turned over on his side. "Now let's get some sleep, Sven says there's another village on the horizon and I want us both rested up for tomorrow's raid."

On the shores of Etteugab, the home of the great and well respected Thomas the vast the patriarch of the clan Dupain the viking chief's only daughter was staring out onto the open sea simply taking in the view atop the outer wall of the village. Marinette rarely took moments like this as she spent most of her time preparing herself for battle to prove to her people that she needed no man by her side. Undenounced to her, Alya her best friend and second in command of her crew had snuck up on her in the attempt to pull a prank by dumping a bucket of slugs on her, only for Marinette to say with a cold voice. "You do it and you're going over the wall."

Alya then halted her attempt at a prank as she just groaned. "Damn it, how do you do that?" She asked rhetorically.

"It would help if you didn't try the same stupid prank every day, it'd also help if you didn't do it in full dress." Marinette pointed out as she could clearly hear the chainmail rattling as she walked.

Alya then sighed as she came to realize that the only reason for her down fall was her armor. "Done in by the one thing I love the most, fashion. How ironic that what keeps me alive is gonna get me killed by you."

"Alya, that one thing is the only thing that's gonna keep me from killing you." Marinette joked as she punched her friend playfully. "So what brings you up here this morning, other than another failed attempt to pull a prank on me."

"Well now that you mention it…" Alya began to strike up a conversation. "There is one thing that's been on my mind these past few days, or should I say YEARS." She laminated flatly.

Even though she already knew what she was going to say she still asked just to humor her. "And what might that be?"

"Marinette, you are one of if not the most desirable girls of Etteugab and your still single at the age of twenty-one, you have every single man your age and older in fact following you like a mob of star dazed puppies and you won't even give them the time of day, I'm starting to think that you swing your sword for another army." Alya voiced her concerns for her friend.

Marinette just glared at her with distaste. "Say it again Alya and you'll be eating the ball of my flail with those words." Marinette threatened as she began to swing her weapon around at her side.

Alya just raised her hand and said. "Okay-okay I get it, but just tell me…just tell me why you don't at least pick one."

Marinette just sighed as she put her weapon down and returned her gaze out to the ocean. "Because I've never met one worth picking, let alone worthy of me."

"Marinette you set your standards way too high." Alya argued with her friend.

"No I set them up just high enough." Marinette replied in disagreement. "I won't just settle for second best like most folks around here are willing to do. If I'm ever to find a man worthy of my hand he'll have to win my heart first."

Alya just leaned her back up against the wall and said. "I really don't get you sometimes, you say you don't want a man one minute and the next you say your open to the possibility of a man, which is it?" But instead of answering her Marinette just remained silent. "Marinette? I'd like an answer please." But Marinette's eyes were fixed on the horizon. "Hey I'm talking to you, just because you're the chief's daughter…" Marinette then interrupted her sentence as she grabbed Alya's chin and forced her to look out onto the horizon to see what she saw. It was a long ship with a sail decorated with the face of a black cat with emerald green eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that's the ship of the raider Cat Noir sailing for our shores." Marinette stated as she walked off. "Prepare the crew, we're going out there to give him a good old fashion Etteugab welcome." As she made her way down the stares she headed off to report to her father of the danger heading for their island.

"Absolutely not…" Thomas stated putting his foot down. "Under no circumstances are you to go out there and fight him."

"And what would you have me do father?" Marinette retorted shaking her hands in his face. "Just wait until he lands on our beach and leads a raid against the village? My shield maidens and I can over come him, name one group of warriors on this island better than my girls."

"This is different from our usual enemies coming to raid us Marinette, this is Cat Noir we're talking about, he literally has the power to destroy anything he touches, how do you even begin to plan to fight that?" Thomas asked her knowing that she most likely had no plan of attack ready as she had never dealt with anyone quite like him before.

Marinette just shrugged and said. "I'll just improvise."

"Improvise? You think you can beat a man who's never lost a fight just by improvising?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"Well it's better than just sitting on your ass and waiting for him to come to us. I refuse to let him come to our island and act like he owns the place." She said with a stern look. "I've made my decision; my shield maidens and I are going out there and we're going to drive him back." She declared as she turned around and marched out the front door of her home.

Thomas just closed his eyes and sighed, then he turned toward the wall and simply stared at a painted shield on the wall with a portrait of his wife painted on it. "What would you do?" He asked feeling the sting of losing his wife still after so many years of being without her.

Down at the docks Alya and the rest of Marinette's shield maidens were aboard her ship preparing for battle. "Come on Rose put your back into it, get that sail flying high. Juleka get those explosive bolts up here already. Alex tighten down that catapult, I don't want to risk another strong breeze like the last voyage. Milan get those anchors weighed, come on girls we need to be ready like yesterday, Cat Noir is coming to these shores and he's not gonna wait until we're ready to fight him." Alya barked orders to her fellow shield maidens. All of them it would seem were still very groggy from just waking up but they still performed their duties just as effectively as they would any other day.

Eventually Marinette had finally arrived to the ship and began to address the crew. "Alya, how soon until we're ready to depart?" She asked as she boarded her ship.

"We still need to ready the ores and load the ballistas, we're also still waiting on Ivan with our new order of swords." Alya replied sternly.

"That's not good enough, we need to get out there before he get's close to the docks." Marinette frowned knowing that without those weapons they would fail sooner than most folk would.

"Pardon me young lady…" A voice announced from the dock, Marinette and Alya turned around to see a druid with a long beard wearing a hood standing on the docks. "But you don't really intend on going out their to face Cat Noir as you are do you?" He asked with a mystic tone.

"I don't want to no, but it may not be up to me as we've all heard tales of his deeds from across the sea. But I must try to defeat him if I can, with the help of my girls of course." She replied just as she began to turn back around.

Then the druid asked again. "What if you had something for you that could rival his power? To make you his equal and opposite at the same time?"

Marinette then said unconvinced. "Sounds like your just trying to hustle me."

"Did I ask for money? I ask for nothing in return, this is a gift my lady…a gift that will change your future." The druid replied to her as he tossed a jewelry box to her.

Marinette then caught the box and asked. "What is this?"

The druid smiled under the hood and said. "A miraculous tool in which you can use to defeat Cat Noir, if you use it wisely that is."

Marinette then opened the box and frowned as she saw that the only thing in the box was a pair of earrings. "Is this some kind of a joke?" She asked the druid, but as she looked up she saw that he was gone. "Uh…where did he go?"

"I don't know…" Alya announced. "One minute he was there and then the next…poof…he was gone."

Marinette simply stared down at the pair of earrings, they were red with black spots decorating them. "How are a pair of earrings supposed to make me a match for the likes of Cat Noir?" She asked rhetorically as she shook her head at the jewelry.

Alya then thought about it and guessed. "Maybe their magical?"

Marinette then rolled her eyes and said. "Oh please Alya, don't be so childish magic is nothing more than a fairy tale to entertain children before bed time."

"Still though…" Alya objected. "What's the harm in seeing if I'm right?"

Marinette knew better than to just pass on Alya's theories as she knew she was relentless until she got her way, she groaned and said. "Fine, I'll humor you…but they're not going to work I assure you." Without anymore hesitation Marinette took the earrings out of the box and fastened them to her ear lobes, then in an instant a small sphere of pink light emerged from one of her earrings startling both shield maidens something fierce. "AH! WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS THIS?!" She cried as both girls shielded themselves from the blinding light.

Slowly the sphere turned into a small red black spotted figure with bright blue eyes. "Hello…" She greeted with a smile.

Marinette wasn't usually startled by anything, natural that is, but this creature was anything but natural for a number of reasons. "AH! A BUG! A-A-A MOUSE! A BUG-MOUSE!" She cried with fright, with all the commotion going on her crew then turned to see their captain in a slight panic as she pulled her flail and began to swing it violently at the small creature.

"Don't be afraid..." She announced calmly as she dodged her attacks. "I'm your friend Marinette."

This scared her even more. "AH! BUG-MOUSE TALKS! AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!" She cried again as she kept on swinging.

Eventually Alya stopped her swinging as she was about to hit the mast. "Girl, I know you're having a moment with this…whatever this thing is." She said in a soothing voice.

Then the tiny creature stated politely. "I'm a kwami, I grant powers, yours is the power of creation Marinette."

"How do you know my name?" Marinette asked as she didn't let her guard down.

Tikki then stated very casually. "Because you are my chosen, the master told me about you before he brought me to you, I promise you have nothing to fear from me."

Marinette was skeptical about this tiny flying fairy like creature, but she sensed that she wasn't hostel so she put her flail back on her hip and said. "Alright, if your 'master' told you about me then what is it you're here to do exactly?"

"I'm here to help you…" She said with a bubbly voice. "But you're the only one who can defeat Cat Noir, or at least you will be, that is if your willing to accept me as your ally."

Marinette then crossed her arms and asked. "Let's say I agree to this alliance, what's the cost."

The creature then replied with a smile and said. "Anything sweet and sugary will do thank you."

"What?" Marinette voiced her confusion as if she were joking with her.

"I'm not picky, anything like cake or cookies will be enough for me." She said again.

"Your serious about this?" Alya added as she was also confused by this little creature. She simply nodded her head yes, both Marinette and Alya then exchanged a look as if to say 'we need to talk privately.' "Could you please excuse us for a moment?" Alya asked as she lead Marinette away. Once they were far enough away from the mysterious floating fairy Alya then whispered to Marinette. "You're not actually taking this thing seriously are you?"

"Why not?" Marinette asked back. "It's not like we have any other options, besides she seems to be very nice."

"That's what we all thought about those leaves that we brought back to the village last summer, but that just turned out to be poison oak!" Alya growled with disapproval.

"Well I didn't tell you to rub your face with them now did I Alya?" Marinette fired back. "Look, if that druid trusts her than that's good enough for me."

"You didn't even know who that guy was!" Alya quietly shouted at her.

Before they could finish their argument Alex then cried out. "SHIP! A THOUSAND YARDS OFF!" Marinette and Alya quickly turned and saw she was right.

"We don't have a choice Alya, we have to trust her." Marinette stated as she walked back over to the red and black kwami. "Tell me what I need to do." She asked plainly.

The kwami then said. "All you have to do is say Tikki, spots on. You also have a secret weapon call the lucky charm, use it when the time is right."

"Tikki, is this your name?" Marinette asked, the kwami nodded yes to her, she smiled then added. "Nice to meet you, I'm sure we will be unstoppable together." Marinette then turned to her crew and shouted. "CAST OFF! ALL ORES AND SAILS OUT AND READY!"

"But what about the new swords?" Milan asked with confusion.

"No time, cast off NOW!" Marinette ordered, both Rose and Juleka untied the ship from the dock and shoved off, then they all started to row as fast as they could toward the enemy ship at full speed. Then Marinette narrowed her eyes at the enemy ship and said. "To death or glory we sail, may Valhalla smile upon us this day. Tikki, spots on!" With a single flash of pink light Marinette was then clade with a black chest armor, with red shoulder pads with five black spots on each. Black leather boots and gloves then appeared. Also a red and black spotted leather skirt that came to just above her knees. Finale a Black leather band came around her head attached to a red mask with, her regular weapons at her side.

Once the transformation was complete her entire crew just gasped at the sight of their captain as she had transformed into a warrior similar to one they'd heard of through tales told by their parents sense they were children. "Marinette…you look…just like…Ladybug." Alya announced as she recognized the attire she had donned.

Marinette gave herself a once over as she saw that she was right. "I…I don't believe it, your right Alya, I do look like her, so this is why she was so invincible, she had been given the power of the gods just like the tales said." Marinette then smiled as she looked out over the horizon. "Girls, I think the odds are in our favor, full speed ahead!" She ordered as she grinned and marched to the ship's dragon figurehead and climbed to the top where she hung off the side and just awaited for the chance to due battle with her new foe.

Aboard Cat Noir's ship he was fully transformed as he was smiling as his ship ventured forth. "Such a lovely day…for some pillaging, eh boys."

"Captain, enemy ship off the starboard." His first mate announced as he looked over the side of the ship with a spy glass.

Cat Noir then held out his hand and ordered. "GLASS!" Then one of his crew handed him a spy glass, Cat extended it fully and looked through it to see a ship full of shieldmaidens, he smirked and said. "Well-well, how do you like this boys, that ship is just dripping with fair maidens sailing straight into our tender embrace." His men chuckled as they all readied themselves for battle. "Ready crossbows and wait for my command." His men then began to load up their crossbows and lit the arrows on fire, but just before he gave the order to fire that's when he caught sight of one maiden standing on the rail covered head to toe in black and red armor, his jaw just dropped as he was stunned by her vision. "Who…is…that?" He asked completely dumbfounded, but he quickly snapped back to reality as a volley of arrows came hurtling towards him and his crew. "SHIELDS!" He bellowed as he started to deflect on coming arrows. Just as his men were about to return fire Cat raised his hand and said. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"C-captain?" His first mate asked with confusion.

Cat then turned back to his men and ordered. "Drop your weapons now!" His men just exchanged dumb looks as they slowly did as he commanded. "Ready the hooks, we're going out to meet them."

"You mean to board their ship sir?" The first mate asked.

Cat then said with a smile. "That's exactly what I intend to do. It's time for this tomcat to introduce himself to the ladies." He then stood on the railing while leaning on his sword and called out to his red clade counterpart. "Good morning to you my fair lady." He flirted with a mock bow. "Tell me, what might they call you in these fine waters?"

Marinette instantly felt her blood boil as she locked her eyes onto her foe. "I'm the woman who's going to mount your head on the front of my ship." She called back to him as she pointed a finger at him.

Cat simply smiled and asked again jokingly. "Would you settle for dinner and a drink?" Marinette just clenched her teeth as she ran towards the foolish cat ready to end him then and there, she ran for the railing of her ship and just leapt into the air towards his vessel as she swung her flail wide. At the last second cat dodged out of the way of her attack then added once again jokingly. "Oh I get it; my lady wishes to dance instead. Well then I'd be more than happy to oblige."

She swung her flail about trying to take off his head but he simply side stepped just in the nick of time. Blow after blow Cat simply continued to dance around her attacks. "Hold still you insufferable feline!"

"Insufferable? Perhaps when I'm drunk maybe, but mostly I 'purrrfurrrr' to think of myself as witty and charming." Cat retorted just before he ran in at her as she made another attack and with a devilish smile he locked his arms around her figure and stole a quick kiss from her much to her disgust.

She then delivered a single punch to his face freeing herself before spitting out every last bit of the taste he'd left in her mouth. "How dare you?!" She bellowed as she swung her flail yet again hitting nothing but air.

"But my lady how could I not?" He asked with a mixture of humor and flirtation. "Your charms are so tempting that not even my poor heart could resist." She then rushed in at him again, this time she leapt into the air as she swung her flail high over her head bringing it down just in between his feet causing two planks he stood on to shatter and him to fall over. She then spun her flail fast at her side as she stood over him with a satisfied smirk knowing she was the first ever to force him down. But it was short lived as he quickly tripped her causing her to fall right on top of him. "Back for seconds are we?" He asked mockingly just before he rolled them over with him on top of her. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Feeling fed up with his flirting Marinette quickly thrusted her knee into his groin, Cat quickly thought to himself. Thank the gods for this magic armor, but it still hurts like hell.

With another quick thrust of her knee into his stomach Marinette had finally forced him off of her. She then rolled over and hopped back onto her feet then turned to her crew and shouted. "OPEN FIRE!" In a split second she ducked down and raised her shield to protect herself from the volley of flaming arrows flying at the ship, but instead of ducking and dodging out of the way of the arrows Cat Noir simply stood tall on the deck of the ship and simply blocked arrow after arrow with his sword swinging it in a figure eight pattern.

Once the arrow stopped flying Cat paused for a moment and smirked at his foe and said. "Thanks for the warm up my lady."

"Oh think nothing of it." She replied sarcastically as she made ready to fight again.

Cat then leaned forward on his sword and said. "But I'm afraid this is where we must say…adieu." Then with one quick dash he kicked her square in the chest and sending her back to her own ship as she rolled over the rail. "Forgive me my lady, I'll make it up to you with our next meeting. CATACLYSM!" He said summoning his powers of destruction, he then made a dash for the ropes mentally saying to himself, nothing but the ropes nothing but the ropes nothing but the ropes. Once the ropes had dissolved into nothing Cat then cut the rope to a rigging and he zipped up to the top of his ship's mast. "Fair well my lady, until we meet again. But you still never gave me your name and I'm 'feline' rather neglected that you would be so rude as to deny me a proper introduction. I mean sure I came here in the attempt to rob you but that's hardly an excuse for poor manners."

Marinette stood back up and marched for the rail of her ship just as she was about to tell him her name she then thought to herself that she'd rather he didn't know her under the mask, so she chose to give him a new name better suited to her persona. "I am Ladybug the fallen Valkyrie, may my name be one to bring you fear in our next meeting." She said with confidence.

Cat simply smiled and said back. "Fallen you say? How fitting as I have fallen for you." With a mock salute he then fell backwards and down to the deck below landing square on his own two feet, and just as a final act of flirtation he blew her a single kiss and just as quickly as they'd appeared they were gone.

Alya then walked up to 'Ladybug' and said to her best friend with a enthusiastic tone. "Ooooooh girl he has it bad for you!"

This quickly snapped Ladybug out of her trance and said. "What in the name of Odin are you talking about?"

Alya then pointed out. "Girl, YOU, HIM, HE likes you. It couldn't be more obvious; do you need a divine sign from the gods like Thor's hammer upside your head?"

"What are you implying?" Ladybug asked as she rested her fists on her hips.

"Didn't you notice? He didn't use his sword on you once during that fight, which means he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt you, which also means he's in LOOOOOVE with you girl. Also he stole a kiss from you on the battle field, I think to him this whole fight was a date, I honestly don't know how else to point it out to you." Alya stated as she found this entire encounter both rattling and unsettling as she'd never seen her friend lose a fight let alone to a man. "Think about it girl, you have knocked every man who's ever come your way on or off the battle field flat on his ass, but this guy…even when he was on his ass he just came back for more."

Ladybug just glared at Alya with annoyance and said. "He's just some stupid tomcat nothing more."

Alya then grinned at her and said. "Well you say that but somehow I don't believe it."

Without so much as a warning Ladybug grabbed Alya's face with one hand and shoved her off to the side and said to her crew. "Alright everyone get this thing moving back towards the harbor."

"But not too fast ladies, she probably doesn't want to be too far away from lover boy." Alya added jokingly earning a laugh from everyone other than Marinette, who just glared at everyone and earning their silence just before she disappears to the lower decks to her quarters.

"Spots off…" Marinette said ending her transformation, she then marched over to her bed and collapsed into it and let out an exhausted sigh. "That was humiliating." She said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I thought he was kind of sweet really." Tikki added as she hovered near her owner's head.

Marinette just looked up at her kwami and asked. "What are you talking about?"

Tikki then folded her arms and asked back. "Would you be satisfied with only a small bit of the truth?"

Marinette thought about it for a moment and said. "I suppose so."

Tikki then said with a sheepish tone. "Cat Noir is basically your polar opposite, you're his good luck and he's your bad luck, but together you two could become unstoppable."

Marinette then asked curiously. "So if he were to actually join me in battle instead of fight against me we could become an elite team? Is that what your trying to tell me? That we should just team up?"

Tikki then shrugged and said. "It's up to you Marinette, but in the past fifty thousand years I've never known a Cat Noir who hasn't pursued a Ladybug."

Marinette's eye's shot open then she asked. "You mean there have been other Ladybugs and Cat Noirs like us?"

Tikki then nodded her head and said. "For thousands of years the chosens of both our miraculous have been partners, and hopefully the two of you will be no different." Marinette then began to think back to the Ladybug before her, but she didn't remember any of the tales about her mentioning a partner let alone a previous Cat Noir. But she chose to worry about it later as she was tired and simply wanted to rest.

Meanwhile aboard his own vessel Adrien had transformed back and was barking orders to his crew. "Pull the line, drop all sails, hart to starboard, bring us back around to the far side." He said with a dominating tone.

"So were going back captain?" His first mate asked as he helped the crew set the sails.

Adrien just looked over to him and said. "I am, you're not."

His crew all looked at him with confusion, his first mate then asked. "Come again captain?"

"Men…" He began to speak to his crew with a calmer tone. "For three years now I've searched far and wide for the greatest treasure that these lands could possibly hold, but today I have seen the greatest treasure with my own eyes, and the only way I can win that treasure is not with a sword but to give away everything I have to her, which is why you are all to drop me off on the far shore tonight when the moon is at its peak."

The crew just gasped with shock upon this order. "Captain, surely you don't mean that?" A crewman asked.

"I mean every word…" He replied as he leaned on the rail of his ship looking out over the ocean. "There is no greater treasure than that woman. I will do anything it takes for her to love me, even if I have to fight the three children of Loki themselves all at once or even slay the frost giants of Niflheim I will not rest until I have won the heart of the fallen Valkyrie Ladybug Odin as my witness."

One of his crew off to the side then leaned in towards another and said with a whisper. "I think the captain may have hit his head during the fight."

But Adrien heard him clear as day, he then marched over to this crewman, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the mast of the ship and said aloud. "If any of you has a problem with what I'm about to do say it to my face and say it now, otherwise keep it to yourselves or I'll throw you over the side of the ship myself." He then let the crewman go and headed for the lower decks of his ship and returned to his quarters. He then flopped onto his bed and let a giant smile grow onto his face. "She's perfect Plagg." He said as he breathed out a love filled sigh.

Plagg just rolled his eyes and said. "Oh boy here we go again, just like every other idiot in black armor before him." He then floated over to his stash of camembert cheese and began to dig in.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before Plagg, she's amazing, and did you see the way she fights? She is truly a force to be reckoned with…and her name…is Ladybug." Adrien said as he just grinned from ear to ear.

"Every time…" Plagg shouted with annoyance. "Every time I get a new owner they always fall head over heels for some chick dressed in red and black polka doted armor with a pair of big goo-goo eyes! I mean seriously, if I had a piece of cheese for every time this happened I wouldn't need cheese until Ragnarök! I mean it was adorable the first few hundred times but after a while it got old! I swear these kids would be the death of me if I hadn't already died!"

Adrien then looked up to this kwami and asked. "What do you mean by the first hundred times?"

Plagg then paused just as he was about to eat another wedge of cheese as he came to realize what he'd said. "Uh…did that really just come out of my mouth?"

Adrien then asked again. "Plagg, are you saying there've been others before me to wear your ring?"

"Well it's been a long day time to hit the hay GOODNIGHT!" Plagg said quickly as he turned onto his side and began to fake snore in a vain attempt to fool his owner into thinking he was asleep.

But Adrien knew better, he then walked over to his kwami and asked yet again this time with an authoritative tone. "Plagg, have there been other wearers of your ring or not?"

Plagg then began to groan as he sat back up, he then turned around to face Adrien and said as he extended his hand. "First feed me cheese, then we'll talk." Adrien then held out a hand full of cheese and dropped it at his feet, Plagg's eye shot open with delight and his mouth began to water as he gobbled up each morsel, once he'd finished he let out a hearty burp and smiled as he rubbed his stomach with satisfaction. "Yes kid, there have been hundreds before you, thousands even, and every one of them has been just as love drunk and stupid over who ever it is to wear those earrings, it's like a twisted quark of fate and it gets on my nerves every single time I see you guys do this."

Adrien was shocked at this sudden reveal of information, for him to know that there were others before him was amazing to him, which also meant he was a part of a legend far older than the one he had become on his three year journey. "So have any of the other Cat Noirs and Ladybugs fallen in love with one another?" He asked with a hopeful look.

Plagg then sighed and said. "Not gonna lie to you kid, whenever our owners get together as more than just a partnership 8 out of 10 times it doesn't always end well, usually meaning that they just don't match up with one another as well as they'd hoped."

"And what about the other two?" Adrien asked still hopeful.

"Welllllll…one of those two is that they become a couple and live happily ever after, while the other always ends with…" Plagg then began to trail off for a moment.

"Don't keep me out of the loop Plagg what happens?" Adrien asked with a dire need to know.

Plagg then finished somewhat reluctantly. "They end up…killing….one another. Basically kid the odds are stacked against you, so if I were you I'd just give up while I still can and just burry your misery in whatever makes you feel good, for me…it's the cheese, for you…I don't know or really care."

Adrien then narrowed his eyes and said with a sarcastic tone. "Wow, your so helpful Plagg, I'm so fortunate to have you."

Plagg then smiled and said not even acknowledging his sarcasm. "Glad I could be of use to you, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some shut eye because I already know your not gonna listen to me and your just gonna head after her." Plagg then rolled over on his side again this time actually trying to get some sleep.

Later that night Adrien's ship pulled in onto a misty shore far from the view of the village. "Captain your sure about this?" The first mate asked for what would seem to be the hundredth time.

"Commander…" Adrien said as he turned back to his crewman. "You and the men split up and claim all the gold we've collected over the past three years, I never really wanted it anyway, and don't worry about me…" He paused as he looked back towards the shore with a smile. "I've finally found something worth fighting for. Is Raven ready to go yet?"

"Saddled and waiting sir." The first mate replied.

"Good…" Adrien looked down at a massive black warhorse crossbred from horses of the Arab sands and the warhorses of the north, this horse was truly Adrien's oldest and most trusted friend. Adrien jumped from the deck of the ship and landed beside him without so much as a whinny from the stallion. "Tonight my friend we ride towards a new battlefield, to conquer the heart of the one who calls herself Ladybug, either glory or Valhalla awaits us."

Plagg then flew next to Adrien's head and began to complain. "Why do we have to ride this thing everywhere? He never let's me carry my cheese on him."

Adrien then turned to Plagg and asked back. "What are you complaining about? You can fly you don't need to ride him."

"True…but that doesn't mean I don't like to take a little break from flying every now and then." Plagg replied as he sat down onto Adrien's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go and find my lady." Adrien stated as he gave the horse a good nudge with his foot, the horse then stood on it's hind legs and let out a loud whinny just before it took off running into the misty night with Adrien and Plagg leaving his ship for the last time.

Back in the shield hall Thomas was shouting at his daughter for pulling such an insane stunt, even though he was overjoyed to see she'd returned alive and safe and that Cat Noir had left he still felt the erg to scold her for heading off without proper preparation. "What does it matter father?" She asked screaming back at him. "We drove him away, now he knows better than to cross swords with the people of Etteugab."

"Don't you think it was a little convenient that your crew drove him off so easily?" He asked back also screaming at her.

"No I don't…" She answered flatly. "And even if he does come back I'll be ready for him." Thomas of course hadn't learned yet that Ladybug had been involved with their 'victory' because Marinette had chosen not to tell her father about her new secret and had sworn her shield maidens to secrecy never to reveal her identity as Ladybug.

"Marinette you don't seem to understand Marinette, this is a common tactic." Thomas began to point out. "He was sizing you up to see what you were made of so when he comes back he'll be better prepared and you wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd taken the fleet with you instead of just your crew."

Feeling tired of hearing him rant on Marinette shoved her chair out as she stood from the table and said with a venomous tone. "I'm going for a ride." Then she collected her flail and headed straight for the door.

"Don't think we're done talking about…" Before he could finish the door slammed shut cutting him off. "This." He ended with a saddened tone. He hated to scold his daughter even when she proved that she could handle any foe and Cat Noir was as of this day no acceptation.

At the stables Marinette was saddling her red maire Freya in a fit of rage, she hated to do this to her father but she hated being treated like a child even more, ever sense the loss of her mother whom she had hardly any memory of her father was so overbearing that it drove her mad. She mounted up quickly and road off into the night gaining as much distance from her village as she could.

Not far off from her position Adrien was still out wandering dressed in a green leather shirt, black leather pants with black leather boots to match and a black fur cape with a gold chain pining the cape around his neck with a chieftain's sword on his left hip. Plagg was tucked around near his neck complaining about the ride. "Could…you…slow…this…thing…down…please?" He whined as the horse's movement was causing his stomach to grow upset.

Adrien then said to him in response. "Plagg, if you don't like it you can walk." As he rode on a heavy fog was beginning to roll in from the sea.

Marinette was riding along side the beach as she saw a figure not far off riding towards her. She squinted her eyes in the attempt to get a better look at them but the fog proved to make this difficult without a torch in hand. It would seem at this point in time Adrien had seen a figure as well not far from him, he too tried to get a better look at them but couldn't see very well in such dense fog. "Tikki…Tikki wake up." Marinette whispered as she started to shake the hood of her cloak where her kwami was sleeping ever so soundly.

"Huh…wh-what…what's happening?" She asked as she yawned and started to float out of the hood rubbing the sleep form her eyes.

Marinette then pointed one arm out to the figure not too far off from them and said. "Over there, a stranger on horseback."

Tikki then squinted her eyes to see this stranger then asked Marinette. "Well why don't you go see who it is?" She asked plainly.

"Because if he's an invader then it could be a trap, he could have an army waiting for me just behind him just waiting to snag a hostage." Marinette replied and also feeling the bitter taste of her father's own wisdom.

"This coming from the woman who fought off Cat Noir?" The kwami asked again with a smirk. "Just go take a quick look."

"I don't know Tikki." She said back to her kwami.

"Marinette are you afraid of a simple shadow when you have the power of the gods on your side? You could easily level an army all by yourself just use the same level of confidence you used earlier today…oh." Tikki paused for a moment for some reason.

"Oh? Oh what?" Marinette asked twice.

Tikki then answered quickly. "Oh it's coming this way." Marinette turned to face what ever it was that was coming, she pulled her flail ready to strike but was halted when she caught sight of a young man baring the likeness of the gods. She slowly gasped as she became mesmerized by this young man while at the same time loosening her grip on her weapon which fell to the ground with a thud.

"By Thor…" She mused to herself. "He's beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Adrien had finally gotten close enough to see a fair young maiden a stride a red maire, so close in fact that he was right next to her and somehow she hadn't noticed until he spoke.

This then startled her greatly, she then yelped with fright and tried to justify her words. "I mean…night beautiful…I mean it's a beautiful man…I mean NIGHT it's a beautiful NIGHT I say." She stammered all over her self until she finally stopped talking and gave a very embarrassed and nervous smile.

All Adrien said in response took the form of a question almost. "Alright? Anyway do you know the way to Etteugab village from here? You see I'm a little lost and don't know my way around these parts."

Even though it was a simple task Marinette began to choose her words very carefully. "Uh…yeah, we just need to turn around here really, it's a quick trip over words…I-I mean it's a quick over, just follow me." She then said to herself inside her head. Why am I stammering?

Adrien didn't say another word as he rode beside her, as they rode both Tikki and Plagg poked their heads out of their hiding places and began a conversation in a special sign language they'd developed. Plagg then pointed to Marinette with a questioning look as if asking if she was Tikki's knew owner. To which Tikki simply nodded and did the same in response to Adrien. Plagg then nodded his head yes then he performed a gesture showing that Adrien was in love with Marinette, or at very least Ladybug. Tikki then began to snicker softly as she tried her best not to catch the attention of Adrien. But because Marinette was paying more attention to the young man riding beside her she didn't notice the low hanging branch which she was currently ridding towards, as soon as she made contact she then tumbled backwards off of Freya's back hitting the ground hard with a loud thud. Adrien the jerked Raven hard to a stop, then he quickly dismounted and rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked concerningly as he helped her sit up right.

Marinette the rubbed the front of her head as it began to throb with pain. "I'm alright…" She claimed. "I've been hurt far worse on the battle field."

Adrien then said with a calm but firm tone. "That may be but either way you're going to ride with me back to your village miss…I'm sorry I don't think we introduced ourselves. My name is Adrien." He slowly helped her on to her feet then picked her up bride style as he carried her to his horse. Normally Marinette would protest any man who would dare treat her as if she we're a helpless maiden, but at this point in time she was far too entranced by his vision to care as he sat her atop his warhorse then mounted himself after her. "And your name is...?" He trailed off for her to introduce herself.

"Marry me…" She said in a love drunken tone.

"Come again?" He asked as he didn't quite hear her.

It was in that moment that she snapped back to reality and said a little too fast. "MARINETTE..I mean I'm Marinette Dupain…I mean…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa slow down miss, I just needed your first name nothing more." Adrien said interrupting her while at the same time trying to keep her calm. "Anyway it's nice to meet you Marinette, now just relax and I'll worry about the riding from here."

Marinette then rested her head on his chest and breathed in a deep breath as she sat and listened to his heart beat gently lulling her to sleep.

Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump.


	3. Chapter3The good the bad & thereallyugly

Chapter: 3 The Good the Bad and the Reeeeally Ugly

Adrien rode up to a village he was sure that it had to be where this Marinette woman was from. He was almost to the gate when an arrow landed a foot in front of Raven. The horse stood fast waiting for his master to give the command to charge or to flee. A voice called out to him from above. "Stand and state your business!"

Adrien looked up to the wall with archers spread single file and bows drawn ready to fire. Adrien called back to him. "I was just bringing back one of your own." He stayed com thinking don't make this harder than it needs to be.

Nino looked down and saw a horse with no rider, he knew this horse anywhere it was Freya the Princess's mare. "What have you done to Princess Marinette you snake." His yell made every archer pull back their bows just a little farther all of them aimed for his heart.

"Wait!" Adrien pleaded still calm as if he was just breathing. But on the inside was a different story he was not afraid of dying, but as for the person in his arms that was a different story entirely. He pulled back his cape that had bin wrapped around him, as it fell back everyone on the wall saw that they had bin aiming not at the Young warrior but at Marinette. "She's fine she just hit her head on a branch of a low hanging tree limb." Adrien said trying to ease everyone down. "She told me where to go so I could bring her back but I didn't want her to ride with out someone else helping her. That is all ok now may I please bring her in. I will even surrender my sword I just want her taken care of that is all." Adrien managed to say everything without having one arrow fly at him again.

Nino just glared down at Adrien, even though he didn't seem hostile let alone threatening he still didn't trust him especially sense he was holding the daughter of their chieftain in his embrace. "Don't try anything funny or I'll cut off your head myself, open the gate! Let them through!"

Adrien quickly replied. "After she's safe then you can try." He smiled back at the hot blooded warrior who he was liking more by the minute. Adrien gave a quick "Click" to let Raven know he could start forward again. Carefully they rode through the gate. Keep calm keep calm Adrien no sudden moves. He dismounted taking Marinette in his arms like a bride, getting a good look at her face. Clearly beautiful he thought to himself, she truly was a Princess.

"Mari!" A new voice came in, this one sounded female, Adrien looked up to see a shieldmaiden with dark skin and brown hair with a spear at the ready.

Nino quickly stepped between them. "Easy babe he said he is helping her that's all. So just relax."

Alya glared at him with anger and fear in her eyes. "How do you know that. He could be lying through his forked tongue."

Nino tried to com her. "We are just going to have to trust him ok Al if not for me then for her please."

Adrien thought the way they talked and were looking at each other they had to be a couple. But because of the shouting Marinette had woken and was trying to figure out where in all the realms she was. "Alya?" She said as she looked to see her best friend and Alya's boyfriend shouting at each other then she looked up to Adrien holding her in his arms.

"Hello Princess glad to see you awake." He greeted her with a warm smile.

Alya saw that Marinette was awake too. "Mari!" She cried out. Adrien quickly set Marinette on her feet only for Alya to snag her in a hug of pure joy. "Are you alright what happened and who in Helheim is he?" The words had come out as fast as Mercury.

Marinette then told her friends about everything that happened on her ride even her fall from her horse. She even told how Adrien would not let her ride on her own because he was concerned for her safety. After their Princess's story seemed to match this stranger's the guards soon relaxed and Alya started to look at him a little different.

Marinette looked back at her new champion. "So Adrien is there anything I could do for you?" she said shy as a new born lamb.

Adrien quickly thought and asked back. "How about guest rights?" He tried hiding a smile, but found it impossible for some reason. "I mean I have no place to stay and you are the hostess after all my dear Princess." He said with a bow. Marinette started to blush, even though it seemed impossible to those who knew her best the warrior princess of Etteugab was turning red in the face for a young man that she didn't even know.

"Well you could stay with me, I mean stay in my house, I mean at my house, I mean with my house. I mean in my house with me there. MMMnn." Mari had let her words fly from her mouth without thinking.

What is wrong with her? Alya asked herself mentally. She had never been like this before in her life and frankly it was not a pleasant experience. At least not for Marinette, but as for Alya it was rather humorous.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes Princess Marinette." Adrien said again bowing. Marinette almost fainted but Alya kept her upright. Alya then suggested to her friend. "Mari maybe we should take him to Shield Hall to talk with your father first, you know the Chief." Her voice hit like a hammer.

Marinette quickly came back to herself, "Right…um, take the horses to the stable and give them feed, water, and give them both a rubdown. Adrien if you would follow me." It had taken all of her self control not to make herself into a fool again. Then she led him to her family's old castle and shield hall of the village which also doubled as her home.

While Marinette was leading her guest to the Castle Plagg and Tikki had snuck off to talk for the first time in over fifty years. "Ahhhhhhhhh…finally a much needed break from the kids…" Plagg said as he outstretched his arms and began to lay back on a roof top over looking the village. "This is long over due for us wouldn't you agree sugar cube?"

"Plagg stop calling me sugar cube, how would you like it if I started calling you stinky old sock?" Tikki asked back as she found his pet name for her very annoying, as usual.

"Well sugar cube do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" He asked yet again as he just folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes as he began to relax.

"Well the truth of course!" She replied sternly.

Plagg then sat up and said with a mischievous grin. "Okay, but you have to come here cause it's a secret okay?" Tikki just narrowed her eyes almost as if she knew he was planning something, but her tender heart chose to give him the benefit of the doubt. She leaned in closer to him only for him to say. "Closer…" She then growled with annoyance as she leaned in closer only for him to repeat himself. "Closer sugar cube…"

Finally getting fed up with his nonsense she stated firmly. "Plagg if I get any closer to you I'll be kissing you."

"Funny…" He replied mischievously just before he took both hands and placed them on her cheeks then pulled her into a gentle kiss, then he pulled away and continued. "I was thinking the same thing." A devilish grin quickly crept up on his face as he felt such pride in himself for being so clever.

Tikki however did not find this amusing at all as she pulled away and gasped then she shrilled. "Why you SNEAKY…" WHACK "LITTLE…" WHACK "BLACK…" WHACK "SACK OF…" WHACK "SHIT!"

"OW…worth it. OW!" Plagg replied as Tikki just started bombarding him with all her fury, which wasn't much, mainly because she wasn't actually trying to hurt Plagg but she was still plenty furious with him. "Come on sugar cube, you used to love it when I did that sort of stuff."

Tikki just turned away from him and folded her arms and stated. "That was before you started to smell like stinky old cheese."

"Hey I'm a guy we like smelly things." Plagg argued with a shrug of his shoulders. "And in my defense you already knew ahead of time what you were getting into and you had numerous chances to opt it out but you stuck around cause you saw something in me that you liked and you know it." Tikki quickly turned around and started to pout, then in that moment Plagg realized that he took things too far. Aw damn, he thought to himself, he then smacked the side of his head for not thinking before he said anything as a way to atone for his comment. But that smack had brought back a memory that just might save him from the doghouse he put himself in. He then turned to her and said. "Hey sugar cube, I have something for you." He turned around and pulled out a sweet roll, which she didn't see as she'd already turned around.

"I don't want anymore of your so called affection tonight Plagg." She said almost bitterly.

Plagg just sighed and just sat it on her lap. "I know I mess up a lot, but I always make up for my stupidity right?" He asked hoping she'd forgive him. She looked down and saw the sweet roll in her lap and just shrieked with delight as she gorged herself on the decadent treat. "Yes…when in doubt go for the sweet tooth. Who ever said diamonds are a girls best friend is an idiot."

It didn't take her long to finish off the roll, once she did she turned to Plagg and pulled him into a hug then said. "I've missed you so much." Even though she hadn't completely gotten over his annoying behavior or his earlier comment she was willing to forgive him as she truly missed him just as much as he missed her, even if she wouldn't say it to his face. Last thing you need is a bigger ego, she said mentally. Without even thinking Plagg took her right hand in his left and gave her a little twirl then leaned her into a dip.

"I've missed you too sugar cube." He said back to her, and without another word the two kwami's engaged in a small but romantic dance under the stars.

Marinette sat across from the young man her father had taken an instant liking to. While they were in a conversation about weapons she however was taking in her view. A view of what she thought had to be the perfect man, but in her day dreaming her father caught site of her staring at the young man for at least the twentieth time that night.

"Mari?" he asked her, with no reply. "Mari?" Again but with more irritation in his voice, "MARINETTE!" he roared demanding her full attention then and now and that was what he got.

Marinette quickly came backdown to earth looking right at her father, "Yes father?" She asked not knowing how long he had bin trying to get her attention but by the look on his face he was not happy with how long it had taken. Also the fact that he had used her full first name. He would usually just use her nick name so she new he must have called upon her more than once. "Glad to see you can still hear." His tone had a hint of sarcasm in it. "So what do you think of our guest."

Marinette froze like a deer that had heard a sound in the forest. Her eyes flashed between her father and the young man who had unknowingly stolen her heart. "I-I-I think he is a brave young warrior to ride alone seeking what ever it is he is seeking." She had managed to find words but they weren't the ones she had wished to say. She didn't want to make herself into a bigger fool. Then she would be no better than Cat Noir, the next step being bad puns. Maybe even flirting on the battle field, she didn't like to play with her prey she preferred to make the fight end quick.

Thomas came in. "What is your quest son? What are you hunting so far from home?" Adrien quickly replied. "How did you know I was from so far off sir?" He said somewhat stunned. The Older man smiled revealing a white butterfly tattoo on Adrien's left wrist. "Your father's clan is well known."

Adrien gave a sigh. "I came seeking a treasure." Thomas's voice chimed remembering his youth. "What kind lad?" Thomas asked, Adrien began to scratch the back of his neck. "Well it's worth more than a thousand chests filled with gold but it's not like that at all and the worst part is I've seen it. I saw my prize," the light brightened in his eyes as he spoke almost as if she was there. "but…" He stopped his eyes beginning to dim. "I had to turn back hoping I would find it again."

"Well son the best things in life are often the most difficult to obtain." Thomas said giving a knowing look that said there was more to his words.

Adrien looked down hoping that the older man didn't know what he had planned. "Well Sir if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep. It has been a long day and I think tomorrow will be longer." He said only giving a small bit of truth to his words.

"Of course lad. Mari show him to our best guest room," But before Thomas could finish he was quickly interrupted by their guest.

"Thank you but no thank you Sir a room with a window looking out to sea will be fine with me. If that is all right. I like to see the waves and the twin moons at night if that's all right. " Adrien sat strait but calm trying not to anger anyone.

Thomas smiled and laughed as he drank down a horn filled to the top with mead.

"A Love of the sea eh, well I can't blame you for that. With the freedom it gives a man there are few things that come close." He said giving his daughter a glance from the corner of his eye. "But the things that do are worth the price you have to pay. That being said Mari show the lad to the North west tower, you know the room."

Marinette had been paying close attention this time, she didn't want to make her father yell again as it wouldn't make her look good in front of the one who she desperately wanted to like her. "Um yes father…" she managed. "Adrien if you follow me this way please." she gestured for him to follow her. Adrien stood following the young woman down the hall. While Thomas leaned back in his chair thinking, Maybe just maybe this one can tame her wild heart.

The two made their way through stone halls not even meeting each other's eyes let alone speaking but they finally arrived at the room Thomas had spoken of. Mari opened the door to the room, it wasn't much, there was a small fireplace but it would keep you warm. There was also a single person bed covered in furs with a night stand with one whale oil lamp but it had the only thing Adrien needed, a window.

He let his gear hit the floor as he fell into bed. It had been a long three years since he had slept in a bed and not have to worry about a blade in the night. He was about to undress when he remembered Marinette. This made him freeze as if someone had throne him into the sea in the dead of winter.

"Um thanks for showing me where I'll be staying Princess." he smiled rubbing the back of his head not sure what to say.

Marinette however was the one to break the unsettling silence. "Um I have go now. Have to ready to do um princess things and all that, you know the same old same village can't run its self." Her word sounded like they had just been pulled from nowhere but they both we're happy something had been said

"So see you tomorrow then?" Adrien said giving the young woman a half smile.

"No you won't. I mean you can't. I mean you should, I mean YES YOU WILL SEE ME TOMORROW!" Marinette said letting her daydreaming keep her from saying what she wanted.

Adrien just smiled and let it go. She must be shy around new people or something like that. He thought to himself. "Well goodnight princess sweet dreams." he gave her a bow as he spoke then shut the door behind him.

Just as he lay down on the bed to get some much needed rest Plagg flew in the window with a shit eating grin all over his face.

"Where the hell have you been all night!" Adrien barked at the kwami.

"Rekindling a thousand year old love that's where let's just say I know more now than you do." Plagg smirked.

That little speech brought Adrien upright in a second. "You know something about Ladybug?" he began to harass the kwami. "Out with it Plagg you have to tell me."

Plagg was happy to have all the power in his hand so he wanted to make Adrien sweat a little for giving him grief instead of cheese when he got there. "Well I can tell you one thing."

"What?" Adrien begged. "Please Plagg what?"

"Ladybuuuuug willllllllllll beeeeeee oooouuuuuuut tooooooooonnnniiiiiiiiiight." Plagg still smiled happy that he had a love filled evening with Tikki and now he could get to mess with the kid's feelings a little.

"What you mean I could see her tonight?" Adrien was dumbstruck.

His lady, his love, the woman he wanted to see would be running around the village tonight. He couldn't hold himself back. "Plagg Claws Out!" Adrien said with a small retort from Plagg. "Damn It!"

There in the room stood Cat Noir ready for a night of Lady Hunting but only one lady was on his mind. He jumped through the window into the night.

Marinette found Tikki sitting on her bed waiting for her. "Are you ready Mari?" Tikki asked her owner. "For?" Marinette asked back. "Night patrol!" Tikki jumped up happy as she could be.

"What's gotten into you?" Mari asked her Little friend. "Well if you need to know someone special finally is putting some efforts into our love life." Tikki smiled sheepishly.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Mari was shocked. "Yes I do." Tikki replied honestly. "For how long have you been together Tikki?" Mari asked. "Let's see, the beginning of time I think." Tikki summed up.

"What? How have you pulled this off for so long? Most would have given up by now." Mari said simply stating the truth.

Tikki just shrugged. "The truth is he makes me so mad sometimes I want to leave him. But then he shows his other side, the one he will only let me see, his gentle side, the caring silly side that makes me smile even when things are at their worst." Tikki smiled when she talked about Plagg showing his true colors to her.

"Who is he Tikki?" Mari asked, Tikki replied still smiling. "Cat Noir's Kwami."

Marinette looked like she had been hit by a Warhammer. "Say that again?" she asked.

"You heard me Mari." Tikki said with a smile. "But that would mean he's close by!" Marinette stated.

"That would be the likely answer." Tikki said knowing it would spark Mari to action.

"Tikki Spots On." Marinette shouted out and there stood Ladybug ready for a fight. She jumped off her balcony out into the night to fight a black cat. She needed to get him before he got her.

Cat Noir sat on a roof looking out over the village, a black outfit made it easy to blend in at night but he had hoped that Ladybug would be out or maybe even a sign she had been there at all. He felt so foolish. What was I thinking? He thought to himself, she wouldn't just be out running around like a crazed woman she was smarter than that.

"Plagg claws in." Plagg appeared and Adrien slumped to the side of a chimney. "She's not coming Plagg I should Just go get some sleep." Adrien moaned. "Kid I'm sorry, we thought for sure she would…" But he was cut off as Ladybug flew by at top speed not even seeing them.

Adrien jumped back up to watch her then hid again, "Plagg it's her it's her!" He could barely hold himself together. Plagg brought him back into focus. "Great kid but SHE'S GETTING AWAY."

That hit Adrien like a kick in the face. "Right, claws out!"

Ladybug stood looking out. "Where is he? I know he's here." She said to herself. Cat Noir could be anywhere. She thought, what can I do? She was leaning against the side of a second story wall trying to figure out what to do when.

"My Lady, so good to see you again." An all too familiar voice said, there stood on the same roof was Cat Noir bowing with a hand on his sword. Ladybug got into her fighting stance ready for him this time. She would make him pay for making her look like a fool on the ships.

"So the stray came back!" She barked ready to attack if he so much as breathed.

Cat Noir smiled and said with a high level of charm. "I said I would my lady, my Valkyrie. Was it so hard to believe I would?"

She just glared at him, hate was all she felt. "No that part I believed but nothing else you lying thieving murderer." Her words were like venom to Cat's heart.

"You think I came here to fight you don't you My Lady?" Cat asked not sure he would like the answer he new would come. "Your damn right your my enemy that's all I care to know." Ladybug spat out. Her words cut like knives to his heart.

"Very well, if that is how you truly feel." He walked closer to her. With every step he pull his sword from its sheath. Ladybug reached for her flail but Cat Noir stopped an arm's length away. Then he presented her with his sword with his head down. "Take it my lady if you think me that much of a danger to your people, if you hate me that much..." He paused as Ladybug took the sword in her hand looking at it in wonder. "Then take my sword and end me because without you it is worthless." He through his arms out letting her have a clear shot to his heart. "Well my lady, go ahead. This is what you want isn't it? This is what you needed to do."

Ladybug was just confused by his actions, as well as disgusted at how terribly romantic he was acting, so much so that it made her want to throw up. "Are you serious right now?" She asked rhetorically all the while sounding very annoyed with him.

"As serious as Ragnarök itself my lady." Cat replied as he held his eyes tight bracing for whatever fate she chose for him, it was a bold and daring move on his part but even he was scared of what the end result may be.

"Arrrg…" She uttered as she threw down his sword. "You're seriously flirting with me even when I'm about to kill you, you know you really take the sport out of this tomcat." She stated as she crossed her arms and just glared at him.

"Careful with that my lady, that's a family heir loom." Cat stated as he quickly picked up his sword. Once he put his sword back on his belt he turned to her and gave a genuinely satisfied grin.

"What?" She asked with slight disgust at his expression. He simply took one of her hands in his and got back down this time on one knee and said. "I never had any doubts my lady." Then he placed a small kiss upon her knuckles. Only for her to yank her hand free from his grasp and slap him across the face.

"How dare you?!" She shrilled with rage. "That is the second time you've insulted me!"

"But my lady…" Cat began to form his lips into a pout. "I'm merely trying to show my admiration toward your flawless vision, your lush blue bell eyes, your perfect figure…"

"Stop…just…stop it." She demanded as she held her hand in his face. "You're not luring me in with your…poor attempt to woo me at all that much I can say."

This only managed to encourage him to pursue her even more. "Oh is that so?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her, a little too close in her personal opinion. "Then purrrrhapes I need to up my game a bit to win your heart."

"Well then your going to be at if for a while because I want nothing to do with you, least of all in that way." She replied as she pushed him back for some much needed space.

But all cat did in response was smile and say with a mischievous tone. "Challenge accepted." Ladybug just narrowed her eyes mentally cursing herself for just encouraging him even more to pursue her. Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut, she thought to herself.

"What are you even doing here anyway, last I saw you tomcat you were retreating with your tail between your legs like a scared kitten after giving you a good thrashing." She stated in the attempt to regain her composure.

"Really…" Cat voiced as he pulled his weapon then stuck it in the roof and leaned on his sword and just gazed into her eyes with a grin. "Because I remember things a little differently actually. For example that good "thrashing" you gave me was more or less me just stepping out of the way of your blows, and for the record I didn't runaway from you bugaboo, I just got board of fighting a losing battle."

"So you admit that I won that fight." Ladybug declared with a smirk.

"I never said that I was the loser now did I?" He replied with a smug grin knowing very well that this comment would get under her skin. And it did, a little too well as instead of just using a clever comeback to retort she quickly kicked him in the face with full force knocking him off his feet.

She then walked over to him and just looked down upon him and said. "Next time you want to say something cute, don't."

Cat just looked back up at her, normally he'd feel enraged from a cheap shot like this, however this time he didn't feel any kind of animosity toward his attacker. What he felt was…attraction. "You're perfect." He said as he quickly hopped up and wrapped her into his embrace much to her protest. "The gods have finally answered my prayers, not only have I found the greatest treasure in all the world but also the perfect battle wife to stand by my side." He may have gone a bit too far with the second half of his declaration, but he was far too caught up in the moment to really care.

"Battle wife?" She asked with an almost disgusted tone. "As if!" She shoved him away very coldly. "I would never marry the likes of you, least of all some fool who goes around making such horrible cat puns."

"OH…my poor heart." Cat stated as he clenched his heart pretending that her words had struck a weak spot. What in Helheim is he doing now? She asked herself mentally as she just grew confused by his sudden change in behavior. "My lady…though your expression and tone be blunt your cruel words cut me deeper than mine sword."

She just rolled her eyes at his lame Shakespeare like performance he used in a vain attempt to gain her sympathy, but all he got was a scoff. "Dramatic much?" She asked bluntly.

Damn I thought for sure that would work, he thought as he saw his performance had failed. "Welp, looks like I'm going with plan B."

"Plan B?" Was all she had time to ask as he wrapped one arm around the smolder of her back and placed his free hand against the chimney of the house they stood atop and pulled her rather uncomfortably close to him with his lips barely even an inch away from her's. "Wha…what are you…?"

Before she could even ask anything else he simply placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. "Let's not ruin this golden moment with talk my lady, let us simply…enjoy ourselves." He said very flirtatiously as he tried to place a tender kiss on her lips. Which earned him yet another slap across the face.

"What part of NO wasn't clear to you perv?" She asked angrily as she shoved him away yet again and started to stare daggers into his very soul.

"Ah…your lips say no but your eyes say yes bugaboo." He replied as he just gazed into her deep sea blue eyes.

This comment was meant to be romantic of course but to Ladybug it was terrifying, and disgusting at the same time. "Is this really how you pick up women?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"No…" He replied with a mischievous grin and also learning that he liked it when she slapped him. "Just you my bride to be."

"Don't call me that." She demanded as she found his constant flirting rather unsettling, but Cat just gave a wicked grin and stared even deeper into her eyes. "And stop staring at me!"

"But I can't my lady…" He replied with the tone of a lover. "For you are more alluring than a sirens call." But before he could attempt another vain kiss upon her lips both their attention was drawn out of the moment by the sound of cries for help.

To a degree Ladybug was thankful for the distraction. "Did you hear that?" She asked her very pushy would be lover.

"I'd have to be deaf not to hear it." He replied as he finally let her out of his arms. "Stay here my lady, I'll investigate this matter for you." Without another word he leapt off the roof and headed toward the source of the cries, and also leaving a very annoyed Ladybug atop the roof.

"WHAT?!" She shrilled as he just left her behind. "If he thinks for one second that I'm just gonna sit on the sidelines while my home is under attack he's got another thing coming!" Without hesitation she took off after him toward the source of the sounds of panic.

As soon as Cat had arrived on the scene he was almost surprised to see that the thing responsible for all the chaos was something out of a child's story, a large and quite dangerous troll holding a massive club smashing up everything in sight and literally beating everyone into submission. "Well-well, what have we here? Seems like someone's having a bad day, well I might as well get his attention." Cat voiced just before he shouted at the top of his lungs. "HEY UGLY!" And as expected the troll turned around to face Cat, who instantly began to cringe as he saw just how horrifying his face truly was. "Wow…let me take that back, you're not ugly…you're **REALLY** ugly. I mean seriously did you fall out of the ugly tree and break every branch on the way down because…gods damn! I mean you're so ugly I think your mother threw you out before the bath water."

As one might expect the troll grew extremely angry and charged Cat with great speed as he raised his club over his head and tried to smash him only for cat to dodge his attack at the last second.

"What Its not my fault your face looks like road apples." Swish! Another swing came from the club but a quick barrel roll over to the side and Cat was fine again.

"Could you at least put a helm on or something you could…" Cur-thunk! Cat wasn't fast enough with his next joke and skid across the market on his back to find himself looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. "If this is Valhalla it looks good so far." He said with a smile.

"Shut up kitty." Ladybug said. "But I have to say your new friend and you seem to be having fun."

"Oh yes a purrrrrfectly good time my lady." Cat replied as he looked up at Ladybug from the flat of his back.

She just scoffed at him in response and stated unamused. "You know puns are just lazy humor right?"

He just shrugged and said back with a smirk. "I'm a cat, lazy is what we do." While they were distracted by each other the troll quickly charged them at top speed that a horse could barely match while holding his club high over his head, just as he brought his club down in the attempt to crush both warriors Cat quickly looked up to see the club coming down upon them. "WHOA HELLO!" He cried as he quickly hopped back up and shoved Ladybug out of the way then quickly held his sword with the flat of his blade ready to catch the club. CLANG! The ring of steel upon wood filled the area around them as Cat's eyes locked with that of the troll. "Gods damnit ugly, I was finally getting somewhere with her!"

"In your dreams maybe!" Ladybug stated as she rushed in and spun her flail at highspeed upper cutting the troll and knocking a tooth loose as the troll flew into the side of a house shattering the wall.

Cat just smiled at her as he slowly stood up then said with a Cheshire smile. "You know the more you swing that ball and chain around my lady the more I want it around my ankle."

With that being said Ladybug instantly got a very clever idea. "Wish granted!" She said quickly.

"Valkyrie say what now?" He asked just as she lightly tossed her flail around his ankles locking it firmly. "What are you doing?"

"Get ready to stab him." Ladybug declared as she began to swing him around in a circle.

"Wait stab WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cat cried out as she swung him with all her strength. "YOUR CRAZY! AND FOR SOME REASON I LOVE IT!" She just rolled her eyes as she finally released him letting him fly directly at the troll.

"AND DON'T FOR GET TO STAB HIM!" She shouted at him as he flew right at the unsuspecting troll. As he looked up he then began to realize what her plan was all along.

He smiled as he pointed his sword outward. "Oh now I get it!" He said as he collided with the troll and grabbed him by the collar. "Hey ugly, I just found a way to improve your look…" With one quick thrust Cat pierced the troll's nose causing him to roar in pain. "It's a nose piercing, all the ugly men are doing it now. Or at least I think you're a man because those tits aren't big enough to be a woman's." The troll then grabbed Cat by the throat and tossed him like a rag doll into the air.

While the troll was focused on Cat Noir, Ladybug then rushed in swinging her flail right into the troll's groin causing him to buckle and fall to his knees, the troll let out a howl of pain as he dropped his club. Ladybug then swung her flail again striking him square in the face breaking his nose and knocking him over on the flat of his back. "If I were you I'd stay down." She warned the troll.

As Cat finally started to fall back down to earth he saw the most miraculous woman he'd ever met knock a troll upon his backside. "Whoa, I don't know how…but I swear to all the gods I am going to marry her." He said as he looked upon her with astonishment, his eyes locked on her with desire. He then landed on the roof of a house with the grace of a cat then he leapt off and landed next to his new found ally. "Well done my lady, it seems this troll won't be trolling anyone anymore. Purrrrhapes he should consider going back to hiding under bridges."

"Ugh…enough with the cat puns already." Ladybug demanded as she facepalmed with embarrassment.

But he just leaned in close and said with charm. "Not until Ragnarök bugaboo." But just as the two began to engage in a friendly conversation the troll slowly began to stand back up as he grabbed his club, he then let out a deep growl which slowly turned into a massive roar as he lifted his club over his head with both hands in the attempt to crush his enemies with extreme hatred. But just at the last second Cat caught the attack out of the corner of his eye and quickly tackled Ladybug out of the way, as they tumbled and rolled away from the troll they stopped with Cat simply kneeling over Ladybug in the fetal position, he just grinned down at her as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get off of me you perv!" She ordered as she shoved him off to the side and quickly hopped back up then turned to face the troll again. "What do we do now?" She asked as she prepared for battle.

Cat just grinned at her and said. "We'll use our powers to take him down of course, allow me my lady. CATACLYSM!" As his power of destruction came to life he quickly charged the troll and at the last second as the monster swung his club from the side Cat quickly leapt over it and placed his hand on the large weapon turning it to dust as he quickly pushed off of it while it was still solid enough to leap behind the troll in the attempt to defeat him. As he landed gracefully he quickly raised his sword and made ready for the final blow. "Let's finish this my lady!" But before he struck the troll was then engulfed in an inky black aura which slowly shrunk down to the size of a rather large man who fell to the ground in a daze. "Uh…what in Hel's name…?"

This wasn't the only strange thing to catch his attention however, emerging from what remained of the club was a solitary black butterfly which simply floated about. "What is that? It doesn't look like any natural butterfly I've seen." Ladybug stated as she just stared at the tiny insect which she could see was emitting some kind of evil aura.

"I don't know, but my gut tells me that this thing is responsible for our friend turning into a troll and causing all this destruction. Which also means we have to destroy it." Cat replied as he swung his sword and sliced the butterfly in two. "There problem solved." But as quickly as his satisfied smile curled onto his face the butterfly simply became two butterflies from both halves. "What?" He gasped as he quickly started slashing at both butterflies and cutting them both in half, but just as before they only became more butterflies. "Oh come on!"

"Would you stop that!" Ladybug ordered him. "Clearly your just making it worse."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't really destroy anything else right now until I feed my kwami. Besides if I'm not mistaken you still have your powers too don't you? You could try something." Cat replied as he crossed his arms at her.

Ladybug quickly thought about what to do and chose to summon her power as well. "LUCKY CHARM!" She exclaimed as she tossed the ball of her flail into the air with a magic sparkle and shine. Out of thin air an object fell into her hands resembling the color scheme of her armor. "An empty mead bottle? What am I supposed to do with this? Age mead for the next year?"

"Well you'd better figure something out. Otherwise we'll be right back at square one." Cat stated as he grew a little nervous about the multiple butterflies that simply pulsed with evil. Ladybug started to look around to try and figure out what to do, she quickly spotted a barrel of whale oil for the oil lamps her people used at night, then she saw a torch resting on a support beam of a nearby house, then she looked at the bottle and got an idea of what to do.

"I have a plan, but first have you ever spit fire before?" She asked plainly.

Cat simply smiled at her and said with confidence. "I'm no stranger to flames my lady."

"Great, go grab that torch over there while I fill this with oil." She requested as she took off for the barrels. Cat gave a mock salute and did as he was told then grabbed the torch while Ladybug quickly filled the bottle to the top with oil, she quickly ran back to Cat Noir and handed him the bottle. "Wait until I've got them corralled in one place."

"I humbly await your orders my lady." Cat stated with a smirk as he took the bottle from her grasp and waited for her to get all the butterflies in one place to make it easier to destroy them. Ladybug wasted no time as she chased the butterflies into a tight enclosed corner in which Cat Noir would burn them in.

Once they were all huddled in close she turned to Cat and cried out. "Light'em up!" In that moment cat took a swig of the oil, which tasted terrible of course, then he spat it out onto the torch creating a giant stream of fire which engulfed the butterflies and turned them to ash. "I don't think there getting back up from that."

Cat grinned as he came walking up to her and held out the bottle to Ladybug and jokingly asked. "Can I offer you a drink madam?" Before she could criticize him for his stupid joke they then heard the groaning of the man that used to be the troll as he slowly rose from the ground. They turned around and saw him kneeling as he rubbed his head, it was the local blacksmith.

"Ivan…?" Ladybug asked with confusion. Ivan slowly began to open his eyes to the sight of two very oddly dressed Vikings standing before him.

Cat quickly turned to Ladybug and asked. "You know him my lady?"

"He's the best blacksmith in town, well actually he's the only blacksmith in town but we're still lucky to have him." She explained to Cat.

Cat Noir's face quickly curled into a grin upon her statement. "Oh really, so when you say "we're" you also mean yourself as well, which means you live here for sure right?" He asked as he leaned in close to her face only for her to shove him away.

"What…happened? How did I get here? And…what happened to the town square?" Ivan asked thrice.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir exchanged a confused look due to his words. "You mean you don't remember anything?" Cat asked puzzledly.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked back to the strange black Viking.

Ladybug then knelt down in front of him and began to explain. "I hate to say this Ivan…but I'm afraid you're the one responsible for this." She said in a calm voice.

Ivan just looked around to see all the chaos he'd caused in disbelief. "I…I couldn't have done all this, are you sure this was my fault?" He asked hoping she was just lying.

"I'm afraid so, but I don't think you did it of your own free will. I think you were being controlled by some kind of evil force. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember before you wound up here." She requested of him in order to figure out who or possibly what could be responsible for this chaos.

Ivan began to think back to his latest memory. "Let's see…I was in my smithy with a customer, he wasn't happy with the way I forged his sword back together after he broke it, then he said a lot of nasty things about me and I got mad and I was about to punch him when I saw this strange little black butterfly float into my shop. Then the next thing I know I'm here for some reason." He stated honestly.

"You were right Cat; the butterfly did have something to do with all of this. But where did it come from? And what purpose did it have other than to turn Ivan into a monster?" Ladybug began to wonder aloud. But before she could get an answer from him her earrings began to chirp, this sound only managed to confuse Ladybug. "What was that?"

Cat of course already knew what that sound meant as he had his miraculous far longer than she did, but he didn't really know that. "My lady how long have you had your miraculous for?" He asked with a half smirk.

"I literally only just got it today." She replied honestly. "Wait…do you know something I don't?"

Cat's grin just grew wider as he simply said. "Maybe…but I think a better question is how are we gonna clean up this mess?" He gestured to the destruction all around them.

Ladybug started to wonder about that herself, but that's when she started to remember an old story about the previous Ladybug, about how she would summon strange objects from out of nowhere and use them to defeat her enemies quicker and once she'd won the battle she would toss said tool into the air and undo all the damage that had been done during the fight with two simple words to be uttered to activate the power. Ladybug quickly took the bottle then tossed it into the air and shouted. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" And with a bright flash thousands of ladybugs emerged from the bottle and began to repair the town square leaving absolutely no trace of any battle at all.

"Whoa…now that…was amazing." Cat voiced as he found himself in awe of her power. "Dare I even say…miraculous." He added with a wiggle of his eye brows.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes at him, then she heard the chirping sound again. "Damnit why do my earrings keep doing that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Just hold on to that thought for a second my lady." Cat stated as he pulled Ivan aside for a private conversation. "So you're the town blacksmith eh?"

"Uhm…yes?" Ivan asked somewhat puzzledly at the odd question. "Why do you ask sir?"

Cat simply pulled his sword off his belt and handed it to the smith before saying. "Think you could make another sword just like this one?"

Ivan quickly inspected the blade and marveled at the craftsmanship as he gave it a quick look over. It was without a doubt in his mind one of the best looking swords he'd ever seen. "I guess I could try, but why do you need another sword when this one is still in it's prime?" Ivan asked bluntly.

Cat just patted his shoulder as he answered. "Let's just say it's for a friend. Oh and he'll probably be heading your way tomorrow so make sure you don't give it away to anyone except him, and don't worry about your pay my friend he's good for it." Ivan simply nodded his head as he returned the sword and went back to his forge. As he left Cat then turned back to Ladybug and asked with a charming voice. "Now then my lady, where were we?"

Ladybug was about to tell him to leave her alone when her earrings began to chirp yet again. "Alright seriously why do my earrings keep making that irritating sound?" She asked sounding very annoyed with her miraculous.

"I guess your kwami didn't tell you about that yet, you see my lady that sound is an early warning for something important." Cat stated with a smile as he leaned up against his sword.

Ladybug's face just twisted with confusion. "An early warning for what?" She asked.

"I'll tell you after you have a minute left. That way I'll get what I want." He stated with a mischievous grin.

She just narrowed her eyes on him right before she grabbed him by the collar and demanded him to explain himself. "Listen tomcat, I'm not the kind of girl you wanna mess with around here so unless you want to go to Valhalla via my boot up your ass I suggest you start talking! And I don't mean about your life story, I mean what do you know about this chirping sound that I don't?"

After giving yet another chirp Cat just grinned and said. "Alright, after using your power you have only five minutes before you change back to normal, and judging by the amount of dots you have left on your earrings I'd say you only have one minute left before I get to know who my future wife is."

Ladybug's eyes shot open with shock at his answer, she didn't know if he was telling the truth or not but she wasn't going to risk it when she knew that he had his miraculous far longer than her. "WHAT!" She shrieked as she let him go. "I've got to get out of here!" Then with out hesitation she took off down the street then she leapt up to the rooftop of a near by house in the attempt to get home before she turned back revealing herself to anyone around. But to her surprise Cat started to chase after her. "Oh no!" She voiced knowing exactly why he was following her.

"Wait my lady!" He called after her as he bound from one roof to the next. "I promise I won't tell anyone who you are please just wait!" Ladybug knew that she'd never be able to out run him this way, so out of desperation she did the only thing she could think of to get rid of him. She stopped for a brief second as she pulled her flail then she quickly whipped around and as he was coming in for a landing the steel ball of her flail connected with his chest and sent him flying back in the direction he'd come from and farther, as gravity finally started to pull him down he landed in the very last place he ever wanted to land in, the most foul smelling and disgusting place he could ever be in, the pigsty. He lifted up his head and turned to see he was being looked in the eye by a sow. "What are you looking at?"

(A/N: And that's all everyone hope you enjoyed it, also we're sorry this chapter took so long to get out. The reason is because my brother, the true author of this fanfic is getting married and he has to focus his attention on planning the wedding with his bride to be so I'm afraid that these chapters are going to come out a little later than we'd like them to but we will still do our best to get them out in a timely manner. Alright that's all thank you for your patients and have a wonderful day.)P.S. thanks from Hong gui and White Wolf. As Hong gui said yes I will be getting married the lone wolf will be alone no more we are trying to do this at a chapter a month pace or faster but we will see. But don't worry things will heat up soon in Princess and A Cat ;P


	4. Chapter 4: The cat and the princess

Chapter 4: The princess and the cat

After pulling himself out of the pig pen Cat Noir quickly changed back to Adrien Agreste and began to shake the excess pig manure from his person. "Well it's official, I've finally found something that smells worse than your cheese Plagg." He said to his kwami after taking off his shirt which was coated in pig shit.

"What are you complaining about?" Plagg asked back with sass. "It's not like that time you cleaned yourself with your tongue, for the eighth time."

During one of his raids Adrien's armor had been covered in blood while he was in his Cat Noir persona, and for some reason which he was still 100% sure that Plagg had made him do he used his own tongue like a cat would and began to lick himself clean. Due to this his crew began to worry that their captain was mentally insane. "Okay that was only one time and you know it, also you made me do that too so don't even go there."

"Prove it!" Plagg demanded as he just glared at his owner.

"Easy, I know you Plagg. That's just the sick twisted kind of joke you'd pull. Heck sometimes I think you might be one of Loki's children." Adrien cried back as he began to remove his pants.

"Seriously?" Plagg began to ask. "Are you actually gonna strip down bare ass naked out here in the open where literally every single pair of prying eyes can see your pickle and eggs?"

"It's not like I have any options." Adrien declared as he threw his clothes upon the ground.

Plagg just narrowed his eyes onto his owner and half shouted. "There is a bucket of water just ten feet away from you just use it to wash whatever has come out the back doors of those fat porkchops."

"What are you even talking about? Half the time I don't even know what your saying, it sounds like I'm talking to someone from a completely different time." Adrien shouted back finding his kwami's metaphors to be very annoying.

"Kid, couple things I need to say. One…shut…up. Two, go over there and clean up because frankly you stink worse than the way you try to pick up women." Plagg declared as he waved the stench away from his nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrien asked as he walked over to the bucket and dumped it on his head. He jumped slightly as he felt a quick shock of ice cold water literally wash over him.

Plagg just cocked an eye brow as he gave Adrien a weird look. "Are you kidding me kid? You don't even know what you've been doing are you really that oblivious or are you just plain dumb?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Adrien voiced as he just fell dumbstricken by his kwami's remark.

Plagg let out an audible groan and said. "Okay do you even know what you've been doing sense you met Ladybug?"

"Yeah just a little bit of harmless flirting." Adrien stated what he thought was the truth but in all honesty it was the farthest thing from it.

"No…no-no…no-no-no-no-no, that is not even relatively close. For example…when you first met her do you remember what you did?" Plagg argued with his owner.

Adrien nodded as he replied. "Yeah, I kissed her."

"Yeah against her will, and then she tried to kill you for it remember?" Plagg reminded him briefly. "And tonight you got up in her personal bubble and made her feel extremely uncomfortable and literally backed against a wall which was putting off extremely rapey vibes if not just creepy ones. Do you get it now Romeo?"

"Who's Romeo?" Adrien asked as he didn't get the reference.

"Doesn't matter, the point is kid you suck at this harder than a whore sucks on a guy's cock!" Plagg barked as he finally felt as though he'd gotten his point across. "But lucky for you the love doctor is in."

"Uh…who?" Adrien asked dumbly as he had no idea what his kwami was talking about.

Plagg just facepalmed and groaned. "Oh for the love of Freya IT'S ME YOU IDIOT! I'm the love doctor, and I'm going to do everything in my power to fix this sorry thing you call your love life. Now step one…wait here." Plagg then flew off for a brief moment then he returned with a plant with purple flowers. He then handed it to Adrien and said. "Rub this all over you, and I do mean ALL over you. Because you smell horrible. And that's coming from me so you know it's bad."

Adrien just gave the flower a quick once over then asked. "What is it?"

"It's called lavender, now shut up and use it it'll make you smell better." Plagg stated as he just hovered patiently waiting for his owner to try and eliminate the lingering smell with a far better one.

As Adrien began to coat himself with the sent of the flower he then asked. "So just a quick question, what exactly makes you qualified to be and I quote 'the love doctor'?"

"Because unlike you kid I've had a successful relationship that has lasted sense the beginning of time. So shove it!" Plagg spat as he stuck out his tongue.

Adrien just stared at Plagg not totally convinced by his previous statement. "You…you're in a relationship?" He asked sounding unconvinced. "Excuse me but I forgot to laugh, HA!"

"It's the truth kid, I've been seeing this girl for over a millennium, and I'm quite happy with it thank you. Even though I haven't gotten any for a long time, I mean seriously Sugar cube a man needs to feel loved too ya know!" Plagg whined as he just crossed his arms.

"Yeah sorry but I'm calling yak shit Plagg." Adrien stated, he knew his kwami had a bad habit of stretching the truth. However in this particular situation Plagg for once in his unnaturally long existence was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what lover boy, that girl I'm talking about just so happens to be Ladybug's kwami so stick that in your pipe and smoke it buddy!" He shouted as he just felt very annoyed that his owner wasn't believing him.

Adrien suddenly began to feel stupid for not actually believing him as he failed to realize that it was very possible for there to be female kwamis. "Oh, okay then I would like to retract my previous statement." He said with an apologetic tone.

"Good, now shut up and do your life's purpose and feed me cheese." Plagg replied with a grin feeling victorious that he'd won the argument.

Adrien then began to rub the back of his neck and said sheepishly. "Uh…yeah, about that…your cheese was in my pants pocket and…well I can only imagine that it's just covered in pig shit."

"Don't care, just feed me." The kwami demanded as he just narrowed his eyes.

"But it's inedible, why would you want to…?" Adrien began to ask only to be cut off.

"Kid…stop thinking about it and feed the hole that makes the words come out." Plagg replied with a grouchy tone.

Adrien didn't think about it, he just grabbed his pants and pulled the wedge of cheese out of his pocket and just handed it over to Plagg regardless if it had any pig droppings on it. Plagg just snatched it without hesitation and devoured it in one bite, even though he could tell it had something extra. Which he'd prefer it wasn't naturally but oddly enough he didn't seem to care enough that it had the foul taste of pig manure. After he'd finally eaten Plagg and Adrien quickly headed back to the keep where Adrien made a quick wardrobe change and Plagg began to educate him in the art of seduction. "Alright, lesson one…" Plagg began to speak. "First, when approaching a woman you never EVER invade her personal space."

"Yeah I think we've covered that already." Adrien stated as he just sat hunched over in his chair resting his head on his fist.

Then all of a sudden Plagg flew up to his owner with a stick in his hand and shouted. "NO TALKING IN CLASS." Then without so much as a warning Plagg struck him with all of his might.

"OW!" Adrien whined as he rubbed the throbbing lump on the top of his head. "GODS DAMN IT PLAGG WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted back to his kwami.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you actually pay attention to my words of wisdom you stupid little shit! Now pay attention!" Plagg replied as he returned to the lesson. "As I was saying, you never invade a woman's personal space otherwise she may feel uncomfortable and she might just kick you in the crotch and take off running in the opposite direction. However if you want to get close enough to kiss her then you'll need to earn her trust and ensure to her that you're not a threat but in order to do this you must first lower her guard. This can be achieved in a number of ways such as sweets, flowers, jewelry, ya know the works."

"Okay…but what if I've already done what I shouldn't have done and I really need to fix it?" The young Viking asked plainly.

"Well duh, you apologize to her whenever you get a chance, but don't be pushy about it. Be sincere and patient." Plagg stated flatly.

Adrien just sat there with a confused look. "Pushy how?" He asked.

"Pushy as in what you've been doing." The kwami pointed out, but he didn't actually feel as though Adrien was actually paying attention to what he was saying.

"Okay I get it I've been going about this all wrong." Adrien stated as he stood up and walked across the room to the window so he could lean against the railing and take in the view.

Plagg just flew up to Adrien and snapped at him. "Did I say you could take a break from this? Get back over there right now!"

"Plagg, with all due respect I honestly don't need you to keep reminding me of my screw up. I know well enough what I've done by now, all I really want to do is get her to forgive me, and maybe go out with me." The young man replied with a sad sigh and expression.

Plagg just groaned and said. "You know what? Screw it, I'm done for tonight. I'm done with you, this lesson, this whole situation with you and this girl whom you still don't even know, I'm…just…done. So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna eat this cheese, I'm gonna give you a stupid flower to give to Ladybug and then I'm just gonna go to bed. Ya got it punk?!" And ending on this note Plagg invented the mic drop, with a flower. "Plagg is out!"

As Adrien took the flower in his grasp he just glared at his kwami and said back with a sarcastic tone. "Fat load of help you are."

Plagg quickly turned back to Adrien and said. "There's no such thing as a bad teacher, just ungrateful students. Now get out of my sight before I do to you what I did to the Ming dynasty!"

"The who?" Adrien asked as he'd never heard of such a thing and had no idea where such a reference came from.

"Exactly! You've never heard of it, because it no longer exists thanks to yours truly." Plagg replied with a grouchy tone.

Adrien just rolled his eyes as he asked. "Let me guess, they ran out of your favorite cheese and you threw a hissy fit?"

"Is that supposed to be a cat pun?" Plagg asked with anger clear in his voice.

Adrien just smiled as he realized his words and replied. "You know it wasn't supposed to be but now that I think about it I guess it is. But for the record I blame you for that one Plagg, especially sense I only ever make those horrible cat puns whenever we're transformed."

"Oh no don't you go blaming me for this one kid, that one is all you." Plagg stated as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Whatever you say Plagg…" Adrien voiced as he held out his ring. "Claws out." And with his usual green flash Cat Noir stepped out on to the balcony of his room. Then extended his sword up to the roof of the keep where he began to rehearse to himself how he'd properly apologize to Ladybug. "My lady I know I've…no that's not right. Fallen Valkyrie I've come to….no that's not right either. Ladybug I want to…OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE GODS IN THE NINE REALMS WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" He cried out to the skies above. "Oh forget it, I give up." He then dropped down and dangled his legs over the side of the roof as he just hung his head. "Why is this so damn complicated?" Then all of a sudden he paused when he heard voices from beneath him.

He looked down and there he saw the shadow of his hostess upon the balcony of her room, as she was starting to undress. His jaw just dropped as he bore witness to her shadow slowly undressing and the curvature of her body from atop her roof. "For the love of Freya." He lipped trying not to give himself away, following this he began to feel a lustful arousal a currying, which he immediately tried to banish from his thoughts as he shook his head. "What's wrong with you Adrien you're better than that."

"I just can't help it…" Marinette voiced as she removed her shirt and threw it off to the side. "I just go stupid when he's around.

"So what? That's not unheard of, there are a lot of young lover's who get tongue tied when talking to someone they like, it's perfectly normal." Tikki replied with a bubbly voice.

Marinette just sighed as she began to remove her leggings. "He probably thinks I'm a total fool. Ugh…I just wanna crawl underneath a rock and DIE."

"Well if you don't think you have a chance with your guest then perhaps you should give a certain drifter a chance." The little kwami suggested with a smile.

Marinette just narrowed her eyes onto Tikki and asked. "Are you kidding me? I'd sooner cut my own throat before giving him the time of day."

"You could at least give him a chance, what have you got to lose?" Tikki asked back as she floated in her owner's face.

"How's about my dignity?" Marinette stated as she stripped off her bra and underwear. "Besides he's so pushy and obnoxious, I'm not surprised that he hasn't got a girl yet and I wouldn't be surprised if he lived out the rest of his days as a lonely old man."

"Did you ever think that that might be why he acts like he does." Tikki stated. "What a child?" Mari shot back, "No that's just you." Tikki giggled.

Marinette looked at her small friend, a dumb look was on her face so Tikki explained. "Ok you acted like a fool around one man yes and you hate yourself for it. Then a different acts just as foolish as you and you will not even give him a chance Mari."

All of Tikki's words had a strong hold on the truth which was one thing Marinette loved about her little friend, she didn't lie. "So what are you saying? That I shouldn't even try for Adrien?" Mari asked.

"No, what I am saying is give them both a fair chance. Who knows you might get something more than you thought was there." Tikki stated plainly. "Anyway it is completely up to you Mari but for now I'm sleepy." And with that said the little red Kwami went to visit her dreams hoping none of them smelt like cheese. Marinette quickly put on her night gown smiling at how fast her little friend could fall asleep.

"Night Tikki, sleep well." Marinette said as she went to look at the sea one more time before she went to bed herself.

Cat found he was holding his breath for not even he knew how long. Marinette didn't know she had walked out on the balcony just below him or that he had seen her in her night gown that was hugging every curve of her body perfectly. "By the gods she is puuurfect." He said flirtatiously and realizing too late his pun had given him away. "Who's there?" Marinette asked to the black of the night. Cat kept his eyes down knowing his eye shine would give him away then answered her. "A friend Princess."

Mari quickly responded. "Friends don't hide in the dark come into the light. Let me see your face." Cat thought to himself run-run get away, but what would it hurt if he stayed? After all she had asked him to. "As you wish Princess." He said as he jumped down light as a feather he landed without a sound at all.

Marinette was taken back she did not for a moment think to see Cat Noir standing in front of her. Why was he there what did he want and how long had he bin there? Cat gave a half bow while the questions raced through her mind. "Evening Princess hope you don't mind me dropping in." Cat smiled as his words came off his lips like sweet honey. His voice brought Mari back to the moment.

"Well a stray Tomcat is begging for scraps is that it?" Mari's voice rang with pure irritation as a frown covered her face. Cat smiled with a light chuckle in his throat. "Is that anyway for a princess to welcome a friend?"

Marinette then narrowed her eyes on to him and with a venomous tone replied, "A friend is invited or welcomed into my home and you are none of those things. So how about you take a long walk off the edge of the earth." Cat let out a sigh. "Very well Princess your wish is my command." Mari gave a quick smile. "Good, wait what are you doing?"

Cat had walked past her and on to the stone guardrail then turned around. "I'm doing what you asked Princess, you know some say death is the greatest quest you will ever take." He said as he started to take his ring off while stepping back.

He's bluffing, she thought to herself, there's no way he'd actually kill himself like that. But even though she thought one thing his actions told a different story as he started to lean backward and actually seemed to tug on the ring slightly. Then she did something that she never thought she'd ever do for someone she absolutely loathed, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his waste and kept him from falling to his doom. "Why princess I didn't think you cared." Cat chimed with a smile, then a split second later she quickly pulled him up and tossed him over her head letting him crash to the ground. "Ok I'm getting mixed signals here do you like me or not?"

"No I don't like you." Marinette replied as she crossed her arms. As soon as he stood back up he then asked again as he brushed himself off. "Then why'd you save me?"

Normally Marinette would have an answer for everything and anything, but for once she had no idea why she actually risked her own safety for someone she didn't even know or even like especially sense he could've easily dragged her down with him. She then let out a frustrated sigh and replied honestly. "I don't know it was the right thing to do I guess."

Cat smiled back to her and said. "Very well princess, whatever you say."

"Why are you even here?" She asked him with annoyance. Cat quickly thought of an excuse to tell her as he didn't want to make it seem that he was stalking her, or enjoying the sight of her undressing. "I…heard you were having man troubles and I thought I might offer you some advice. That is if you'll indulge me."

Marinette quickly turned away from him as she began to blush. "I don't have a problem." She denied flatly. Cat quickly asked with a smug grin. "Why are you lying princess?" She quickly turned back to him and snarled. "And stop calling me princess!"

"But that's what you are isn't it? You are the princess of this entire tribe. Therefor a princess, therefor that is what I shall call you." Cat replied as he started to lean forward while still grinning.

Marinette then growled in his face with pure rage. "And do you know what I'll call you if you don't stop calling me that? Dead meat!"

Cat quickly responded jokingly. "I honestly purrrfurrr kitty, kitten or even best of all…lover. But I guess I can settle for dead meat. For now that is."

She'd already experienced his horrible jokes as Ladybug but still had to act as if she'd never heard his material before. "What's with the bad cat jokes?"

Cat then clenched his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt as he replied. "Oh princess you wound me. My comedy is pure gold."

"To who your mother? She asked back jokingly. But Cat didn't laugh, as if a sour note had crossed his face. "That is a very sore subject princess." He replied as he headed over to the balcony preparing to leave as what she had said even though she had no idea was in poor taste.

Sensing this Marinette was quick to apologize. "Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." She said as she grabbed his arm in the attempt to halt his departure. She may not have liked him but she had no intention of insulting him.

Well at least she knows the virtue of manners, Cat thought to himself as he turned around and allowed her to apologize. "Alright then princess, I'll forgive you. I'd also like to apologize for intruding upon you. So how's about we start over from the beginning and you tell me about your boy troubles." He offered as he leaned against the banister with a smirk. Marinette's blush suddenly returned as she just felt embarrassed that he even knew about her problem. "Now from what I recall one of these guys is perfect in every single way and he's the one you seem to like, and the other sounds like some kind of drifter or bad boy which you seem to be denying but you also seem to like."

Marinette didn't really want to hint that the guy she didn't like was actually him so she just played it off in her own way. "Oh please he can jump in a lake for all I care."

"Why? What makes him so much worse than the other boy?" Cat asked casually in order to help her.

Marinette just sighed knowing that she wanted desperately to scream you should already know that you perv. But she had to play dumb. "Oh boy where to start? First of all, he keeps making these horrible jokes which only he thinks are ever funny, OH…and on top of that he keeps making very much unwanted passes at me, and to top it all off he had the gall to actually steal a kiss from me today I mean seriously who does that?"

Hmm, I guess Plagg was right women really do think that's pushy, Cat thought to himself. "Well maybe he was just trying to get your attention." He stated what he thought was the truth.

"Well if he wanted my attention then all he had to do is walk up to me and talk to me like a human being not snake his arms around me and shove his tongue into my mouth." Marinette seethed as she exaggerated a little bit just to get her point across.

"Ah I see, well I guess you and me are in the same boat when it comes to love princess. We just want to give our feelings to someone." Cat said in response. As Marinette looked at Cat she saw that he was being serious in his use of the word, she could see that he really was head over heels for Ladybug. He might've been going about it completely wrong but he truly was trying to win her heart. But in an instant the cat quickly returned to his usually chipper self. "You know a friend of mine once told me that somethings aren't always as it seems. For example, you know this view like the back of your hand right?"

"Okay what are you getting at?" Marinette asked as she started to sense that he was planning something mischievous.

Cat then smiled at her and said. "Just humor me. You know this view well yes or no?" He asked again.

Marinette just sighed as she figured this would end the awkward question much quicker if she just played along. "Fine, yes I know this sight very well."

"Are you so sure princess?" He asked again as he pulled her in close finding almost no resistance from her as she felt no reason to actually fear him at the moment.

"What are you doing?" She asked only slightly pushing him away for a little bit of space.

As he picked her up bridal stile he smirked and said. "Just trust me and one more thing, never attempt this without Cat Noir super vision."

Her face then took on a look of confusion as a Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. "Cat what are you doing?" She asked again as Cat then stepped back onto the railing and just walked off dropping toward the ground and not even worrying about what would happen to him or Marinette at the moment. "YOU STUPID CAT!" She screamed as she suddenly was filled with fear that she was going to die. Then Cat suddenly began to lean forward putting them into a forward roll as they plummeted to the ground with the wind whistling past them until suddenly Cat landed gracefully on the roof of a house which he knew was below them.

He looked at Marinette's face and grinned as he said. "You can open your eyes now. We've stopped falling."

Marinette slowly opened one eye as she came to see that he was telling the truth. She then glared at him and shouted. "What is wrong with you?! Are you crazy or something?!"

Cat just smiled wickedly as he replied. "Princess, you haven't even seen my crazy yet." Without another word he quickly dashed forward at full speed while she stated screaming with fear.

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" She screamed as she tightened her grip on him.

Cat just winced as she screamed directly into his ear but kept on moving forward as he leaped from roof to roof. Until he stopped and sat her down for a moment. He drew his sword and stuck the point deep into the ground until he knew it would hold. Then once again pulling Marinette in close his arm wrapped around her waste their eyes locked as he gave a half smile, "Hold on tight," he said with a whisper Marinette put her arms around his neck locking her wrist and replied ."Ok." Cat then said with a grin. "Don't scream." A look of fear shot over Marinette's face, just as Cat's sword extended shooting them high in the air hundreds of meters. Marinette had closed her eyes and screamed the hole way up until she felt them stop. She had buried her face into his chest trying not to see where they were. Cat pulled them both up as he balanced them on top of the pommel sitting Marinette in his lap. "You can look now Princess." Cat said trying to assure her that she was safe.

"No I'm good." Mari said not daring to peek.

Cat shook his head. "I thought you were going to trust me." Mari quickly retorted. "I did and look where that got me."

"Yes look where it got you, please Princess just look and then you can tell me it was not worth the trip." Cat said almost begging Marinette to open her eyes to see where she was.

Mari slowly opened her eyes staring into black armor. Her face looked ever so slightly up to meet Cat's face a half concerned half happy look. Cat used his chin to point behind her to see what he wanted her to look at. Marinette was struck with awe as she looked out, it was her home but now she could see every part of it every rock, tree, stream and building. She looked out and saw the moon light dance on the waves, she could hear whales singing deep down below. She found herself looking for a word but Cat found it first. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Marinette looked at Cat in a more caring light. "Yes it is." She said back, Cat saw that her mood had changed into a lighter one more at piece and with that came an idea into his quick mind. Cat made his sword's pommel expand into a large square.

"Cat what are you doing?" Mari asked the mischievous kitten as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me?" he asked her. Marinette quickly jumped up trying to get away from him and said. "No not here it's too high and I'm not dressed for that." As she wrapped her arms around her knees into a small ball. Cat looked down at her. She wouldn't meet his eyes she was afraid but of what? It wasn't him he knew that already.

"Marinette what's the problem?" He asked her in a hushed tone to keep her calm she turned to meet his gaze.

"I don't like dancing, I hate it when people are watching me make a fool of myself and I;" Mari had tried to state every reason in her mind why she didn't want to dance and they were true. Cat looked at her with a caring smile. Taking one of her hands in his and bringing her to her feet. He brought her in close and said. "You are no fool Princess."

Marinette's cheeks began to change to a light shade of red as Cat began to sway her back and forth. She soon realized that they were dancing just the two of them high in the clouds no one could see her just Cat Noir. She found him taking her around in a slow circle he then twirled her out away from him till they were at arm's length. Then he pulled her back to him she found she was wrapped in his right arm, she felt safe. Like there was nothing in the nine realms the could harm her as long as Cat had his arms around her. She found Cat was lifting her over himself while spinning around. But this dance could not last forever. Cat set Marinette back on her feet just as she felt them moving down.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Marinette," Cat Said. "You Dance Beautifully." After returning to the ground Cat then returned Marinette to her room just before turning around he gave her the rose he bin practicing with "For you Princess." He said. With a small kiss on her cheek and then stepping to the railing a half smile and mock salute as he leaned and fell back into the night. Quickly returning to his room and back into Adrien then flopping onto the bed.

"So…" Plagg began to ask. "How was your first date? Come on details-details."

Adrien just looked up at Plagg with an exhausted look as he replied. "Not now Plagg, I really need a cat nap."

"See what I tell ya? The puns are all you." Plagg stated as he popped a wedge of cheese in his mouth. "So don't blame me for anything if you screw up your chances with Ladybug aaaaaaand you've already fallen asleep haven't you?" True enough he was right, and this was confirmed once Adrien let out a loud snore. "Eh…I guess he's earned a little R&R."

Back in her Bedroom Marinette was sat on her bed brushing her hair one last time before going to sleep also with a new attitude for Cat Noir, which she didn't even think was possible given that she'd only just met him. She still didn't fully trust him but she saw him less as an enemy and more as a friend. Just before she finally retired for bed she heard a knock at her door. Marinette just let out a sigh as she marched over to the door. As she opened it she was in no way surprised to see her best friend standing there with a giant smile. "Can I help you Alya?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

Alya smirked as she answered. "Well you can start by telling me everything that happened between you and lover boy tonight."

Marinette's eyes shot open with shock as she began to fear for the worst in her own head, oh gods did she see us? "Wha-wha-wha-what are you talking about?" She asked dumbly.

"Come on don't play dumb Mari, I've known you sense we started training together as kids and I've never seen you act like that around anyone before." Alya stated as she walked into the room. "I mean I was just joking around earlier today with Cat Noir, but not even a day goes by and your falling head over heels for the son of a chief whose tribe you've never even met or heard of until today and the best part is…he's cute."

Marinette then began to calm down as she made it clear that she wasn't talking about Cat Noir. "I wouldn't say I'm head over heels for him." Marinette lied, mostly to herself.

"Girl are you kidding me? This boy is Sjophin sent, he's perfect for you. Mostly because you didn't beat the crap out of him like every would be suiter who comes your way." Alya replied knowing better then to deny the truth. "Speaking of I'll bet you anything the goddess of love herself was saving him especially for you girl."

Marinette just laughed thinking it was adorable how much she thought this was divine intervention from the goddess of love. "I'm not sure about that, but who knows…maybe…"

"Oh don't you give me that maybe stuff girl, you can say what you want but I know how you feel about this guy so don't bother denying it." Alya stated as she interrupted Marinette. "Anyway that's all I needed. Oh and to tell you that we're starting training early tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn so don't be late. Catch you later girl." And with a single wave Alya stepped out and mentally praising the gods that Marinette had finally fallen in love with somebody.

Marinette had headed over to her bed and sat down, then she folded her hands, closed her eyes, and prayed. "Sjophin, goddess of love, hear my words. I ask that you grant me this boon even though I do not deserve him…my only wish is that you grant me the love of Adrien Agreste, let him and I become one and live out our days together happily, and as for my new friend Cat Noir, I ask that you turn his gaze away from me and onto another, one who may suit him much better, one who's heart doesn't already belong to another, I know this sounds selfish, but I cannot help how I feel for Adrien, so please oh goddess of love, grant me this boon, it is to thee I pray this night, amen." She then slipped under her blanket to a piece filled sleep with dreams of strong young warriors one in black and one in green.

(A/N: That was chapter 4 hope you liked it because it was a pain in my ass to write. Next chapter will have sin in it for sure but who will be the lucky couple. That's for me to know and you to read. Kwami of destruction out.)


End file.
